Snark 2
by pbow
Summary: In a continuation of my story "Snark", Bonnie Rockwaller and Kim Possible vie for affections of Ron Stoppable. How far will either of the girls go to bag the boy of their dreams? Rated T for adult situations.
1. Definition

Disclaimer: I don't own the character used in this fic, The Walt Disney Company does. That means I don't get paid one red cent for using them.

Author's note: This is a continuation of my story **Snark **which takes place during Kim and Ron's senior year of high school. You'll have to read that first story if you want to make any sense outta this one.

Xxxxxx

Snark 2

Chapter 1

Definition

Xxxxxx

Kim Possible was simply stunned at what she saw Monday morning as she and her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, entered Middleton High School.

Normally, a majority of the students milling about the hallways would be lethargic and uninspired to get to their classes first thing Monday morning, having a hard time getting back into the swing of the regular school routine after the weekend. You could almost say coming to school on a Monday morning was like attending a funeral, full of sorrow and dread and not wanting to be there in the first place.

Today was obviously different.

Today, Kim and Ron were greeted at the doors by a totally awake, raucous and cheering throng of students lining the hallway that enthusiastically ushered them into the gymnasium where the entire student body was cheering while the Mad Dog Marching Band played the Middleton High School fight song.

From the many handmade posters and banners visible in the crowded gym, it appeared that there was a pre school day pep rally for the winning cheer squad that had brought home the Regional Cheerleading title, and that Kim and Ron were being singled out for most of the praise. The young couple had come up with the idea of using other club members and athletes, including Ron in his football uniform, instead of just the girls of the cheer squad during their routine, and that had put them over the top and won the competition.

The teen duo was hurried up onto the stage at one end of the gym where Bonnie and the other cheerleaders, along with Mr. Barkin, greeted them with hugs and pats on the back. (The girls did all of the hugging while Mr. Barkin merely patted Ron on the back, rather hard, almost knocking the blond boy off the stage.)

"What's all this," Kim queried in confusion.

"This is all for you and Ron Ron," Bonnie Rockwaller answered, having to yell over the loud crowd. "We won the Regionals because of you two so something had to be done to give you the recognition you so richly deserve."

Kim was ready to wave off the accolades with a 'No Big' comment but she was interrupted by the big, burly Teacher/Vice Principal as he proudly held up a trophy and bellowed, "_All Right People, Listen Up_! If some of you haven't already heard, our own Middleton Mad Dog Cheerleaders won the Regional Cheer Competition on Saturday."

There was a huge cheer from the student body and Mr. Barkin had to wait for a half a minute for it to die down before he continued. He put his arms around the shoulders of Kim and Ron, walked them to the front of the stage and said, "And it's all due to the efforts of Head Cheerleader Kim Possible, and record-breaking, Mad Dog Running Back, Ron Stoppable."

There was a bigger round of applause and cheering, with some of the students calling out "Go Kim!" and "Go Ron!", although some of the kids who were yelling called Ron by a different name like John or Don.

For some unknown reason that really ticked off a certain teal-eyed brunette.

Bonnie stomped up to the front of the stage and screamed, "It's _Ron_ you losers! Get his name right! I will from now on!"

That outburst quieted down the raucous crowd even more effectively than when Mr. Barkin first hollered to settle them down. You could even hear a cricket chirping somewhere under the bleachers at the far end of the gym for a few seconds, but Bonnie's piercing glare somehow even quieted the noisy insect.

Bonnie's angry stare panned over the crowd before she continued. _"Ron_ came up with the concept of using members from the different teams and clubs in our routine and _that's_ what put us over the top and won the competition, so _he_ deserves the full credit and recognition for the win!"

She let that information sink in for a few seconds before she said, "You guys know about the missions Kim goes on against all of the evil villains that try to take over the world. Well _Ron_ goes on those missions too... d_espite_ the fact that he's probably scared out of his mind most of the time. I know I'd be scared fighting henchmen that are at least _twice_ as big as me while trying to stop some doomsday device that can blow up the entire world at any second, taking me out _first!_ And why does he do it? He fights the henchmen and stops the big bad devices so _you all_ can have a normal life... not be subjugated by some _wacko_ that wants to rule the world! _That's_ why I'll remember his name from now on!"

Bonnie swiftly turned away from the gym full of students. The teens on the stage could see that she was fighting hard to stop the tears that were welling in her eyes as her body quaked in anger, frustration and the other emotions running through her. Six of girls from the cheer squad quickly surrounded Bonnie to lend their comfort and support.

Mr. Barkin didn't notice Bonnie's distress. While he agreed with the general reason to hold this assembly, to pump up school spirit and support the athletic teams, (and specifically honor the accomplishment of the cheer squad in this case,) he didn't really like the unruliness of pep rallies to begin with and this one, in his opinion, had swiftly degenerated into sheer chaos. That was something he could not and would not tolerate in his school. Barkin quickly stepped forward and dismissed the assembly, quickly moving the students on to their first class of the day.

Kim and Ron were simply stunned by Bonnie's rant to the point that they didn't know how to respond and were frozen in place. After a few very long seconds, Ron finally stepped forward and wrapped the sobbing, quivering brunette in a gentle embrace. The six cheer squad members, probably sensing that something private and possibly very special was about to happen, back up a bit to let the blond boy comfort the brunette solo. Ron leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Thanks Bonnie."

Bonnie took a deep, shuddering but cleansing breath as she snaked her arms around Ron's waist and buried her head in his chest before she murmured, "You deserve it Ron. I know you don't want any of the glory but you deserve to at least have them know what you've done for the cheer squad and the school. _I_ know and I appreciate you... now."

"You've never shown it before," the blond boy lightly chuckled trying to cheer up the brunette.

"Weren't you listening to what Tara said at the intervention?" Bonnie giggled softly, trying to keep everyone else from listening in on her and Ron's personal conversation. "I've been figuratively dipping your pigtails in an inkwell all these years. You were suppose to notice me and ask me out."

Before Ron could say a word, Mr. Barkin stepped up to the duo and said, "All right you two, break it up. You're in school and there are rules."

"Sorry Mr. B.," Ron nervously laughed as he tried to untangle himself from the brunette's firm grasp, but couldn't. "Bonnie got a little emotional and I was just trying to lend a little support, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't Stoppable," Barkin growled in frustration, never having had a close lady friend that needed support during an emotional breakdown. He'd been too focused in college getting his degree to worry about the opposite sex and when he was in the army, well, enough said. Then he noticed the slightly smeared, runny mascara on Bonnie's tear-stained cheeks. He relented a bit and said, "But you did the right thing. Help her get to class."

Barkin turned to the other girls and said, "That goes for the rest of you. Classes start in ten minutes and there will be no excuse why any of you should be late." Marcella, Jessica, Hope, Crystal, Liz and Tara took Mr. Barkin's warning to heart and quickly scampered off. They weren't exactly running, which would be a clear infraction of the school rules, (even though they were in the gymnasium and not the hallways) but they _quickly_ made their way out of the gym and Mr. Barkin's sight.

"Mr. Barkin," Kim said, finally coming out of her stunned state from seeing Bonnie's tirade supporting Ron and then her breakdown, and stepping forward. "I'll help Bonnie get to class. I think she may want to stop in the restroom to fix her makeup before anyone sees her."

"Very well, Possible," Barkin said as he left the stage. "Just don't take too long." And with that said he rapidly moved across the gym and out the door to take up his normal, pre-class post to stop any and all forms of major (or minor) infractions of the school rules.

"Bonnie, I..." Ron started to say as the trio walked out of the gym before Kim cut him off.

"Ron, you go ahead to class," the redhead harshly growled as she stared dagger at the brunette. "I'll be along shortly."

"Oh, okay KP," Ron said in surprise at the forcefulness of Kim's voice. It sounded to him more like an order than a suggestion or request. It was fairly obvious to him that Kim wasn't happy about something, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out just what. "I'll grab your books outta your locker and save you a seat. Bonnie, I'll talk to you later."

"Please and thank you," Kim firmly said as she and Bonnie briefly paused outside the door to the girls restroom to watch him walk off before entering.

Bonnie went to the one of the sinks lining one wall to wash her face. Kim on the other hand, checked the stalls to made sure they were alone in the room before she turned on the brunette and fiercely growled, "Okay Bonnie. Just what did you say to Ron."

"That's between him and me," Bonnie nonchalantly said as she started to reapply her makeup, having quickly recovered from her emotional outburst in the gym. "What's it to you? He's not really your boyfriend, just the _sidekick_ on your missions. You only _pretend_ to be a couple."

"Ron _is_ my boyfriend," Kim barked as she stomped over to the brunette and defensively crossed her arms over her chest for the inevitable face-off. "Ron and I have been best friends since the first day of Kindergarten and we got together after the Diablos incident last year at the dance."

"Got together?" Bonnie let out a loud laugh and had to stop applying her mascara for a few seconds so she wouldn't put her eye out with the applicator. "Aside from that one kiss at the prom last year you hardly show him _any_ affection. The most you do is hold hands. I spent all of yesterday reading your online mission reports and they show exactly how you treat your so-called best friend/boyfriend. Is being a best friend what you call it when you try to totally change him by making him get a new haircut? Or how about when you practically abandoned Ron to run off and save Milwaukee when you both were working at Bueno Nacho... or how about when you met Monique?"

The brunette icily glared at the redhead and added in a low, firm voice, "You definitely weren't a best friend when you ignored Wade and Ron's warning and went out on a date with Josh, almost blushing yourself out of existence. I doubt if you ever even _thanked_ him for that."

Kim knew that Wade Load, her web keeper/tech creator and friend, kept a fairly detailed account of all their mission for their fans to read on the website so she knew what Bonnie was talking about. She always read the reports herself to make sure they were accurate. (As if there were any doubt with Wade writing them.)

"Well," Kim faltered for a second before she rallied and said, "Ron and I are still a couple even if we don't show it in public. We do everything together. He comes along on all of my family vacations; like to my uncles ranch in Wyoming and when we moved Nana into her new apartment down in Florida. And I've always helped him whenever he's gotten in over his head; like when he tried to stop Drakken during Christmas or got trapped on the space station with Monkey Fist."

"Yeah, I suppose," Bonnie admitted as the two girls left the restroom and started to head for their first class of the day. "But you didn't go with him when _his_ family took that trip to Paris and you still take advantage of Ron whenever you get the chance. He deserves a better, more affectionate girlfriend than that."

"And I suppose you think you can be a better girlfriend than I am?" Kim incredulously begged.

Bonnie suddenly stopped in the hall, a look of shame on her down-turned face as she softly said, "I know I can be... if he'd let me."

Kim swiftly stepped in front of the brunette to stop her from walking any further up the hall, planted her hands on her hips and firmly said, "You know this doesn't have to become a competition for Ron's affections, B. You can be friends with him... With _both_ of us."

"I know that, K," Bonnie sniped, quickly coming out of her funk as she used her skills in ballet to gracefully pirouette around Kim's human roadblock, then nonchalantly proceeded up the hallway. "But Ron's only had one other girlfriend two years ago. That was Zita Flores, and she didn't kiss him or hold his hand either. I think it's about time for a girl to start showing him some _affection_ for the man he's becoming."

"Hello!" Kim practically screamed as she chased after the teal-eyed girl. "I'm a girl, and his friend! So what does that make me? Chopped liver? I'm his _girlfriend!"_

"There's a big difference between being a girl _friend _and a _girlfriend._"Bonnie snapped at the redhead."I think you're still stuck in just friends mode. There's more to being a good girlfriend than just holding his hand and talking to him."

Kim was stunned at that little bit of verbal clarification. So stunned that she let Bonnie walk away from her as she stood stock still in the hallway, running those last sentences over and over in her mind.

What struck her hard was that Bonnie was right. Sure, she gave him an occasional quick peck on the cheek in private, but mostly they just held hands and hung out together. Beside the more frequent hand-holding and very rare hug or kiss, their everyday lives weren't any different then what they'd been for the past fourteen years.

Were she and Ron so stuck in their normal routine that they couldn't move on to inappropriate boyfriend/girlfriend activities such as the occasional groping/make out session? Or even a passionate kiss? Was she such a Goody-Two-Shoes, something both Bonnie and Shego had called her in the past, that they couldn't move their relationship on to the next level beyond just friends? And did Ron want more from their relationship that what they now had? They'd never talked about it at all.

Luckily, she'd snapped out of her deep pondering in time to make it to her first class before the late bell sounded.

Xxxxxx

Kim and Ron sat down at their regular table in the lunchroom. Their discussion was light and amiable, despite the fact that they were covering the events of their last mission that'd happened only yesterday.

"Come on KP," the tow-headed boy joked to his lifelong friend, now girlfriend. "You gotta admit it's kinda awesome that I got a 'B plus' just for writing a spur-of-the-moment song and singing it on **American Starmaker **while you fought with Shego in the dressing room."

"Yes," Kim finally ceded with a light chuckle, "I guess it _is_ a bit awesome... even though that brain washing shampoo will only control Shego for like, twenty-four hours. You know she and Drakken will break out of prison any day now and we'll have to go after them again when they hatch a new scheme."

"Yeah," Ron laughed, still in a happy mood despite the fact that he was going to be chased around Dr. Drakken's next lair by a bunch of big, burly henchmen and/or synthodrones in the near future. "But I still got a 'B plus' on my report. That's, like, almost an 'A' which I've had _very_ few of. Before the one in Home Ec last year, the last 'A' I got was in recess back in first grade."

"He's got you there, girlfriend," Monique laughed. She was sitting next to Kim who was sitting between Monique and Ron at the table.

Before Kim could riposte, she was interrupted by another voice. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all Bon," Ron quickly answered as he stood up and held the chair next to him so Bonnie could sit down.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you Ron Ron?" Bonnie gaily laughed as she sat and was helped scoot forward by the blond boy.

"You don't hold the chair for me," Kim said with a bit of a pout on her lips. (Though not the full force of the Puppy Dog Pout which was reserved for special circumstances.)

"I used to all the time," Ron countered as he sat down and started eating the gray-green, quote-unquote _food_ that the school swore was both edible and met the State's nutritional guidelines.

"Yeah. You last held out my chair when we were, like, _six_ years old_,_ back in first grade whenever we sat down to finger paint."

"Well," Ron said with his mouth full and a noncommittal shrug, "we've know each other for a long time now and I know you don't go for none of that cavalry stuff." The three girls at the table knew Ron often mixed up his word and meant chivalry, but let it slide as he continued with his spiel. "Bon is our guest at the table so she deserves the full Ron Stoppable, gentlemanly treatment; Just like I did for Monique when she started sitting with us."

"Does that mean you'll stop if I become a permanent fixture at your table?" Bonnie innocently queried with a girlish giggle.

"That's about the size of it," Monique laughed along with the brunette. "Ron held out my chair the first _two_ time I sat with him and Kim. After that, I was on my own."

"I didn't want you to think that I thought that you thought that I thought that you weren't a strong independent woman," Ron answered between bites of his... food. He paused for a few seconds as he ran that somewhat awkward sentence over in his mind a few times to make sure he got it correct. "Yeah, that's right," he said with a firm nod before scooping another mouthful of 'goop de gray' into his maw.

"Well, if that's all I can expect..." Bonnie laughed as she leaned with both elbows on the table toward Ron and coyly batted her eyes at the boy. The smile on her face showed the mirth in her voice, but it also slyly hinted that she might be trying to get away with something.

"Whoa!" Ron suddenly jolted in his seat, his fork clattering down onto his now empty plate.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Kim asked in concern.

"I think Bonnie lost her shoe," Ron said as he pushed himself away from the table and looked under it. Sure enough, Bonnie's right foot was minus one shoe and crossed in front of the other to where Ron had been sitting so it'd brushed up against his leg. "Here, let me get it for you," Ron chimed as he ducked under the table to retrieve the errant footwear that had somehow gotten kicked clear out to the other side of the large round table and beyond. (Probably doing it himself when he had bolted upright from the contact.)

Kim swiftly stood up and leaned on the table, trying to get in Bonnie's face, as she snapped at the brunette, "Playing footsie with Ron? How dare you!"

"I _dare_ because it's a sign of affection and I want to get to know him a whole lot better," Bonnie angrily barked back at the redhead. "From his reaction, it looks like that was the first time _anyone_ played footsie with him."

Before either of the two girls could say another word, a hand with Bonnie's shoe in it appeared at the far side of the table. The hand disappeared for a second but was quickly followed by Ron as he crawled out from beneath the table and said, "Here you go, Bonnie. Someone musta kicked it hard 'cause it ended up under the table over there." He point to a spot that was two tables over from the one they were sitting at. The occupants of the tables in between that spot and the table Kim, Monique, Bonnie and Ron were sitting at were all angrily glaring at the blond boy for disturbing their lunchtime conversations by crawling under their tables... _twice. _(Once to retrieve the shoe and the second time to return to his table.)

"Thank you Ronnie," Bonnie coquettishly giggled as she accepted her shoe and started to put it on. As she tied the laces, she said, "A gallant deed like that deserves a reward. Can I meet you somewhere after cheer practice and properly reward my hero?"

Before Ron could respond, Kim stepped in and said, "Unfortunately no, he can't." She turned to her lifelong friend now boyfriend and continued, "You need to start on that assignment that due in two days."

"Assignment? What assignment?" Ron questioned, totally at sea as to what Kim was talking about.

"The one for Latin Class that was given to us today," Kim answered a little more firmly than what was necessary. "The one that was assigned to us while you were in a deep conversation with Rufus about provolone cheese, so you probably didn't hear him."

"Oh, that Latin thingie," Ron nodded in realization. He turned to the teal-eyed brunette and said, "Sorry, Bonnie, I got to write a Latin paper about... Latin... or something. Can I give you a rain check?"

"Sure, Ronnie," Bonnie sighed, the disappointment evident in her voice. "We'll get together some other time."

Just then the bell rang, dismissing the students from the current period and sending them on their way to their next class.

Only Bonnie saw Kim turn to her and childishly stick her tongue out as the couple left the cafeteria.


	2. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own the character used in this fic, The Walt Disney Company does. That means I don't get paid one red cent for using them.

Author's note: This is a continuation of my story **Snark**. You'll have to read that first if you want to make any sense outta this one.

Xxxxxx

Snark 2

Chapter 2

Preparations

Xxxxxx

"So, what's this paper suppose to be about?" Ron queried as he and Kim sat at the kitchen table in the Possible home after school. They had finished all of their other homework and all Ron had to do now was to start on the assignment that was due on Wednesday, in two days.

"You're to take any famous poem or long quote and translate it into Latin," Kim said as she put her books away. She was finished with all of her assignments, including Latin. "And Mr. Barkin wants us to add notations to illustrate why we translated it the way we did."

"That's as easy as pie are not square," Ron quipped, misquoting a well-known math formula as he fired up his laptop and brought up a search engine. "I'll just find a famous poem that's already been translated, add a few errors to it and hand it in."

"Don't you think Mr. Barkin has seen that ploy before?" Kim slyly questioned her friend. "Other students have probably already tried that so he'll be on the lookout for something like that... not to mention the fact that he already knows just how well you can conjugate and translate Latin."

"You're probably right KP," Ron sighed and changed the search for an obscure quote that would be easy to translate. He'd decided that it should be an unfamiliar quote so Barkin wouldn't think he simply copied it off the web. "I'd better do the work." He glanced over at the redhead and smiled. "What would I do without you, KP? I probably woulda failed all of my classes and been stuck back in third grade."

"Well, maybe not _third_ grade," Kim playfully jibed at his distress. "You probably would've made it to fifth grade by now."

The blond boy finally found a passage he could work with and started translating each word. Kim helped him out a little with the sentence structure but generally let him do the work. After a good twenty minutes, Ron had almost finished the paper, also making the proper notations as to why he had translated some of the words like he had, just like Barkin expected in a good paper.

"I'm pooped," Ron sighed as he tossed his pencil onto the table and sat back in his seat. "I don't think I've strained my brain this much in my entire life. Personally, I think the school only gives us homework to wreck our brains and maybe keep us off the street and outta trouble."

"If that's the case," Kim laughed at his theory, "then why are so many kids getting into trouble nowadays?"

"Maybe because they didn't do their homework?" the blond boy suggested with a noncommittal shrug.

"Why don't you put that away and finish it tomorrow," Kim lightly laughed and scooted closer to her friend on the bench seat of the kitchen table, "you've done enough for today. As to your theories, they give us homework to make sure we know the material. But if you used your brain more often, then it wouldn't be strained by such a simple assignment."

"Now why would I wanna use my brain more often?" Ron questioned as he took the redhead's suggest and quickly stashed everything in his backpack.

"Well, if you want to go to the same college as I do," Kim coyly purred as she playfully ran a finger up and down his arm, "then you'll have to bring your grades up a bit. I like having you around as a boyfriend... and maybe more. If we're going to different colleges, then I'd _really_ miss you."

"I'd miss you too," Ron nervously laughed and brushed her hand away from his arm, not getting the sexual playfulness of Kim's gesture or the 'even more' come-on. "Almost as much as when I had to spend the summer at Camp Wannaweep. But college is so far away, like almost two years from now. Why should I be concerned about it now?"

"Because, they look at your overall grades," Kim said, ignoring the fact that Ron got it wrong and college was now less than one year away since they were seniors. "That means they even look at the grades you got back as a freshman. As poor as they were, if your grades improve significantly as you advance through high school, they'll take that trend as a positive and your grades as a senior will weigh heavier in their decision."

"So if my grades start to go up," Ron tentatively asked, trying to wrap his mind around the situation, "then they'll take it as a good thing and let me in?"

"Yes, that what I just said," Kim giggled at Ron for having to put the idea into its simplest terms. That was just like him, always wanting everything as simple as it could get. She knew Ron was like that even when he cooked. He would use just enough spices to bring out the natural flavor of the main item in the dish, be it the meat, vegetable or whatever, and not overpower the main ingredient; Only enhance it.

"Well, when you put it that way," Ron said as he pulled the assignment from his bag and grabbed his pencil, much to Kim's thrill and disappointment, "then I guess I'd better finish this now and let it marinate overnight. That way I'll have all day tomorrow to put the finishing touches on it before handing it in on Wednesday."

Kim was thrilled that Ron was taking more of an interest in his grades and disappointed that she wasn't getting any cuddling time with her boyfriend, liked she'd planned. After her little confrontation with Bonnie that morning, Kim had decided that it was high time to move her relationship with Ron to a new level, especially since the teal-eyed brunette was making a few moves on _her_ boyfriend.

Xxxxxx

Bonnie dashed around her bedroom making sure all of the items she had in place were just perfect. The teal-eyed brunette had discovered something about herself during the intervention just over one week ago. It was a disturbing little fact that she wanted to explore further.

The fact that Bonnie was majorly turned on when the cheer squad tied her up came as quite a surprise to the brunette. Even though it'd been a fantasy of hers for a while, she never thought she'd be so sexually turned on by being dominated like that. She always liked being in charge. But Bonnie had actually gotten a little... _wet_, between the legs when Ron pulled out the ball gag and secured her mouth open. Luckily none of the girls, or her mother thank God, noticed that Bonnie was sexually turned on during the incident.

The fact that Ron had a ball gag in the first place, and that he used it on her, came as a shock. Bonnie had always pictured the blond boy as a extremely goofy but straight laced, naive individual. She never would've guessed that 'Little Old Ron Ron' might have a kinky side to him.

Bonnie briefly wondered if Ron had used the gag on anyone else, but it'd looked too new, too unused, to have been employed before. She'd also pondered if Kim was into the S & M scene and if he had somehow procured the ball gag to use on that redheaded Goody Two-Shoes. Bonnie quickly dismissed that notion. Kim was too much of a prude to go for that sort of playtime adventure, especially if she wouldn't even kiss her boyfriend in public.

Bonnie made one more check to make sure that the four fur-lined handcuffs were firmly attached to the four corners of the bed and that they were out of sight. She didn't want her mother or, _gasp_, sisters to find them. Bonnie's mom and siblings rarely entered her bedroom but she wasn't taking any chances. If her mother found out, she'd be grounded for life. If her sisters discovered her newly acquired, playtime accessories, she'd never hear the end of it and _they'd_ tell their mother which would again mean she'd be grounded for life _and_ relentlessly teased.

All of the other items: a leather Cat-O-Nine-Tails, a tight fitting bodice and five inch high heels, along with a few other kinky toys for her hopeful play date with Ron, were all well hidden under the mattress or in her closet. They'd at least be missed by a cursory examination of the room but were easy to access.

Now all she needed was for Ron to come over to the house on some pretext. Her mother was out of town for a few days at some social gathering and her sisters were away at college. She had the house all to herself so it was the perfect time to execute her plan.

Xxxxxx

"This actually looks fairly decent," Kim said as she checked over the Latin homework Ron had been working on over the past half hour, much to her displeasure. "I think you can put it away for today and let it, marinate, like you said earlier."

Kim really wanted to take their relationship beyond the occasional hand holding and brief peck on the cheek. She was ready for a _major_ make out session. (Well, definitely not going all the way, but at least some semi-naked groping was on the agenda since her parents and the Tweebs wouldn't be home for another half hour.) The reason she wanted to cement their relationship was because Bonnie was starting to make a few covert moves on her boyfriend.

"Sure KP," Ron said as he started to gather his books and papers and haphazardly stuff them in his backpack. How he kept track of anything that got put into that black hole-of-a-bag was anyone's guess, but he must have some kind of system because he could always pull out the correct book or report when needed. "What'cha wanna do now?"

"I was thinking we could go up to my room for a little boyfriend-girlfriend time," Kim coyly answered as she scooted up beside him again, wrapped her arms around his waist and snuck her hands up under the front of his red jersey.

"Whoa KP!" the blond boy jumped with a start. "Your hands are cold."

"I'm sure we can find a way to warm them up in my room," Kim purred, not letting her hands stray from Ron's hairless, yet somewhat chiseled, chest. "Besides, you know what they say... 'cold hands, warm heart'. And you definitely warm the cockles of my heart, Ronnie."

Ron knew something different was going on, he just couldn't fathom what. Was Kim coming on to him? That was so unlike his level headed, practical best friend/girlfriend.

But then again they had been together as more than friends for just under half a year now so maybe Kim wanted to step up to the plate and start rounding the bases. It would be just like her. She always took the lead in whatever they did without letting him know beforehand.

Like always, Ron went with the flow and allowed Kim to lead him up the stairs to her bedroom. She sat them both on the bed and leaned in to started to kiss him when his cellphone rang. Kim let out a very audible growl when Ron took the call.

"Yello, you got the Ron-man." He looked over to Kim as he listened to the other person on the phone before he said, "No, actually I'm done with my homework and Kim and I _are_ doing something right now, but I guess it could wait if you need my help with that. Yeah, I guess I can come over right now. Oh, okay... sure. I'll be over in a little while. Bye." Ron hung up the call and smiled at his girlfriend, not saying a word.

"Well?" Kim begged in curiosity. "Who was it?"

"Ah, shh-they told me not to tell you," Ron sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as the other put his cell back in a pocket of his pants.

Of course Kim caught his little slip of the tongue and knew that a 'she' had called. She put that aside for a second and asked, "Well, what do they want. Maybe I can tag along and help out?"

"I know you like to help wherever and whenever you can," Ron ceded. He knew Kim well enough to know that she would go out of her way to help an old person across the street or stop on their way to school to deliver the morning paper to the front door of someone who had trouble bending over to pick it up. That was Kim and he loved her for that. "But they only asked for my help and it isn't anything I can't handle."

Kim had enough of this beating around the bush and demanded, "It's a girl and they told you to come alone, didn't they?"

"Yeah, KP," Ron said nervously, "but I won't tell you who it is. You'd definitely get upset if you knew who it was." He grew pensive as he asked, "You don't mind if I go help someone else? I mean it's what we do."

"Well sure, I care a little about you running off to another girl," Kim said with a bit of a tweak in her voice. Bowing to his argument, she let out a heavy sigh and said, "But like you said, it's what we do... help people that is." Kim's countenance turned sultry again. "But you said you'd be over in a little while and that means we can finish what we started before my folks get home."

Kim started to make her move again before they both heard the front door open and slam shut, and then two identical sets of feet pounding up the staircase to the second floor. Obviously, the her twin brothers, Jim and Tim, were home early.

Kim growled in frustration, got up off the bed and stomped over to the doorway that led up to her loft bedroom. She yelled down, "Tweebs, keep the noise down and act civilized!"

"Why should we?" the twin voices of the two brothers came back in stereo.

"Because it's the _human_ thing to do," Kim holler before she added under her breath, "you little monsters." She regained her composure and asked, "Why are you getting home now? You usually don't get home for another twenty or thirty minutes."

"Barkin kept us in detention after school again because we caused an explosion in our science lab..." Jim said.

"...But he let us go home early because he got a headache," Tim finished the sentence.

"Yes, and you probably caused his headache," Kim yelled, slipping back in her foul mood before she stomped back over to the bed.

Kim looked at the innocent face of her boyfriend and let out a resigned sigh. With the Tweebs home, she and Ron wouldn't be able to do anything beyond talk, even in her somewhat secluded, third floor attic bedroom. With another sigh, she said, "Well, I guess you'd better get going. Call me when you finish and tell me all about your mission to help out this girl. We can watch a movie tonight when you're done."

"Will do, KP," Ron said in a chipper voice as he got up and walked to the staircase. "She just wants some help moving some furniture since her parents aren't home, so it shouldn't take too long."

Kim swiftly somersaulted over to the top of the stairwell in front of her blond boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a huge kiss on his lips. The kiss went much farther than any of their previously busses, tongue being involved, and shocked Ron for a second before he gave in and enjoyed it.

When they broke the spit-swapping, Kim coyly smiled as she stepped aside and said, "I can't wait to hear your voice again, Ronnie."

"I-I'll be sure and call you," Ron stammered in shock from the intensity of the kiss as he took a step to leave, and promptly tumbled down the stairs.

Seeing that he was okay when he quickly popped right back up and brushed himself off, Kim giggled at Ron's antics. But as she sat down on her bed, her demeanor soured again, now having a pretty good idea exactly _who_ the girl was who'd called her boyfriend. Since Ron wouldn't tell her the name and said she'd probably get mad if she knew, it could only be one person.

Kim growled out the name, "Bonnie."


	3. The Move

Disclaimer: I don't own the character used in this fic, Disney does. That means I don't get paid one red cent for using them.

Author's note: This is a continuation of my story **Snark**. You'll have to read that first if you want to make any sense outta this one, if it even makes any sense to begin with.

Xxxxxx

Snark 2

Chapter 3

The Move

Xxxxxx

Ron stopped at the end of the driveway and looked over the very large, expensive house standing before him. The home was only two stories tall but he guessed that it probably encompassed more than double the floor space of his family's home, it was just that much wider and deeper than his house.

"Will you look at that, Rufus," Ron marveled. "I've never seen a house with pillars in the front except in movies and on TV." The naked mole rat popped his head out of his pocket abode and let out a long wolf-whistle at the sight. "You can say that again."

Of course the mighty mole rat just had to let out with another whistle of appreciation.

Ron looked down at his pocket pet and asked, "Well, are you ready to see what furniture Bonnie needs moved?"

"Bonnie? In _There?!"_ Rufus yelped in shock and dismay and vehemently shook his head. "Uh-uh uh-uh!" He jumped from Ron's pocket and scurried away down the sidewalk.

"Traitor!" Ron yelled at the receding mole rat. "You know, it's six blocks back to our house!"

That brought Rufus up short (pardon the pun.) It was one thing to expend so much energy to get to and incapacitate an evil invention is some villain's lair while on a mission, but to run six whole blocks to avoid Bonnie Rockwaller was another. Bonnie might've be evil, but she was only high school evil. She only used words to hurt him and Ron, not a shock rod or fists or boots like the henchmen normally would try to use.

Rufus turned around, gazed at Ron for a second then turned to the house. His beady black eyes darted back and forth between his friend and the house where, as far as he was concerned, a girl lived who had made Ron's life miserable for too many years. Rufus knew Bonnie had _said_ she would be nicer after the intervention but the normally snarky brunette hadn't been seen much around the school last week, keeping mostly to herself after the cheerleaders confronted her and Mrs. Rockwaller.

Finally coming to a decision, Rufus made his way back to his big buddy.

"Don't worry, Rufus," Ron tried at assure his little friend. "Bonnie's been acting a lot kinder to me and KP ever since the intervention a week ago. She's hardly snarked at me at all in the halls and she actually had lunch with us today. Of course you wouldn't know about that since you were raiding the cafeteria kitchen for cheese when it happened."

Rufus smiled at that memory. He'd spent a good portion of the lunch hour today sneaking around the high school kitchen area looking for something edible. It was a game he and the old Lunch Lady in charge of the cafeteria played once a week, every Monday, where she would hide the supply of processed grated and sliced cheeses used for pizzas and such, and he would seek them out. If he found the stash during the lunch period, he was allowed to eat as much as he wanted for the remainder of the hour. If not, then he'd have to wait another week before he could try again. This kept Rufus out of the kitchen area four out of the five days that school was in session and cut back on the amount of cheese the school had to order to make their meals.

Rufus knew that the Lunch Lady let the supply of cheese dwindle down to a small amount for that one day, but free cheese _was_ free cheese.

Today Rufus had found the stash of cheese fairly late in the period, hidden up in the false ceiling above the large dish cleaning station and had cleaned out the supply in record time. That meant there would be a fresh supply coming in tomorrow morning, and next Monday's stash wouldn't be as moldy, like it sometimes was after sitting for more than a week when he couldn't find it. Maybe that was why his redheaded girl sometimes complained about the food being uneatable, because he hadn't found the cheese and it'd gone bad. But for Rufus, cheese was cheese, whether it was moldy or not and the mold just meant that it had aged another week.

Getting back to the sitch at hand, Rufus thought about it for a few seconds, then shrugged and said, "But... it's Bonnie!"

"I know she's been a pain in the pa-tutti for a lotta years," Ron reasoned with his little buddy as Rufus slowly walked back over to the blond boy, "but she was actually nice to KP and me today and us helping her now might help bring her fully back from the dark side of The Force."

"Oh... ho-kay," Rufus finally relented and scampered up to his normal perch on Ron's shoulder.

They proceeded up the long, circular driveway to the front entrance. The eight foot high, double doors were mighty impressive and Ron let out a whistle of his own. After looking around for a minute, Ron finally located the doorbell and pushed it.

"Hi Ronnie."

The blond boy gulped hard when Bonnie opened one of the doors. She was standing there in a _very_ short, off-white silk robe, and nothing else that he could see. The shapely brunette's legs seemed to go on forever from her petite bare feet all the way up to the hem of the robe which barely covered her... _ahem,_ lower feminine vertical smile, and it was loosely tied in the front letting the neckline plunge down to her belly button. It didn't help any that there weren't any sleeves to speak of, either, so Bonnie's gorgeous arms were totally bare, too.

"Er, hi... Bonnie," Ron finally got out after a few seconds drinking in the scenery. (And I don't mean the antique chair, small table and coat rack he could see in the foyer just inside the door.) "Ah, you said you needed a little help moving some furniture, so here I am."

"That's right," Bonnie said as she stepped aside to let Ron into the house. He entered the foyer, tripping over the threshold plate on the way in. He recovered well enough that he didn't make a total fool of himself but it was a rough ride for Rufus who had to hold on or be bucked from his shoulder perch and fall to the marble floor below. Bonnie didn't seem to notice Ron's 'short trip' as she simply explained, "Mom's out of town and my sisters are at college so I didn't have anyone here to help me. Then I thought about how you and K are always helping people, so..." She quickly shut and locked the front doors.

Ron didn't notice Bonnie securing the lock as he turned back to her and said, "Yeah, KP and I are all about helping people, but I don't think it would be right to charge you a favor for this since we're getting to be friends." He toed his shoes off so he wouldn't track any dirt into the house. He'd gotten into the practice during his trip to Japan and it'd stuck with him when he returned to Middleton.

"That's awfully kind of you, Ron Ron," Bonnie cooed in what appeared to be admiration as she led him up the stairs. "But I still owe you for retrieving my shoe at lunch today and a Rockwaller always repay their debts. That means I'll owe you _two_ after you help with the furniture."

"Oh, okay," Ron noncommittally shrugged before he finally noticed Bonnie was leading him upstairs to what he supposed were the bedrooms. "Ah, why are we heading upstairs? Does your mom want us to rearrange her bedroom or something?"

"Nope," Bonnie said as they entered one of the bedrooms, and it didn't look like it belonged to her mother or sisters. "I need something done in _my_ bedroom."

"Oh, okay," Ron shrugged again as he looked around the room. "I guess it's okay for me to be in here. I mean I've been in KP's room hundreds or thousands of times." What he didn't realize or see was that Bonnie had slyly shut and locked the bedroom door, hiding the key on the top of the tall bookshelf next to the door while he was scoping out the room.

Ron turned back to his host and smiled as he clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Okay. What do you want moved first?" Rufus ducked into his usual pocket home-away-from-home and came back out one second later sporting heavy gloves, a yellow hardhat and goggles for the work ahead.

"Before we get started," Bonnie said when she noticed Rufus in his protective work gear, "I think your little friend might want to supervise the operation from my desk. We don't want to squish him while we move something heavy now, do we?"

"Hey!" Rufus indignantly squeaked, totally offended that Bonnie didn't think he could do any heavy lifting. He couldn't, but that wasn't the point.

"It's not that I don't think you can't be helpful..." Bonnie coyly said to the naked mole rat as she sauntered over to her desk and opened up the door of the mini-fridge sitting next to it. She pulled out a plate piled high with slices of aged Cheddar cheese. "...but I like to nosh whenever I do my homework and right now I have waaaaay too much cheese in my fridge. I don't want it to spoil, so do you think Rufus might want to help me out while he supervises?"

"Cheese!" Rufus yelled, ducked back into the pants pocket and promptly popped back out without the gloves and goggles, but wearing a white _foreman's_ helmet. He scampered over to the desk and started to munch away as he unrolled a tiny set of blueprints to study.

"Okay, it looks like the boss is ready," Bonnie lightly laughed at the mole rats antics. She never realized just how entertaining and intelligent Rufus really was until now.

"Ah, yup-yup," Ron happily chirped, glad that his Little Buddy and Bonnie were getting along better than had been expected. The teal-eyed brunette had called Rufus 'vile and disgusting' in the past but it looked like, with the change in attitude since the intervention, Bonnie was finally warming up to the little guy.

Ron turned his attention to all of the furniture in the room. The entire perimeter was lined with shelves that housed books, a TV (with what appeared to be a killer surround-sound stereo system) and videos, music CDs and a abundance of various tchotchke ( that's Yiddish for little knickknacks) including two not-so-rare Cuddle Buddies. Ron was going to say something about the plush animals but thought better of it. He figured Bonnie probably had others and the rarer ones of her collection were hidden away somewhere. If Kim wanted to keep her Cuddle Collection a secret from other teens, Bonnie probably wanted to also.

Interspersed between the bookcases were a desk, makeup table and chair and the huge queen-sized bed. There were also two other doors besides the one they'd entered. One looked like a walk in closet and the other appeared to be a private bathroom just for Bonnie.

As Ron gazed around the room he found it uncluttered and well laid out, so he had to ask, "Ahhh, Bonnie? Exactly what do you need moved?"

"I don't really need anything moved, per se," Bonnie said as she picked up a tumbler of orange soda with ice in it from the desk top, walked back over beside Ron who was standing just inside the door to the hallway then turned and pointed at the bed. "I guess what I shoulda said is that I need help flipping my mattress. I do it every three or four months so it doesn't sag or become lumpy on one side."

"Yeah, okay," Ron nodded in agreement. "I do mine every six months for the same reason."

"You do?" Bonnie queried as she quickly turned to the blond boy like she was surprised that they both followed the manufacturer's basic recommendation. "Oops!"

Bonnie must have turned too fast because the soda cup, which held a whopping thirty ounces of the fizzy orange drink, 'accidentally' slipped out of her hand and splashed Ron, soaking the front of his shirt and pants.

"Oh no," Bonnie groaned and she quickly grabbed a 'convenient' dish towel that just happened to be lying on the bed, and tried to wiped down the mess on Ron's shirt.

Ron snatched the small towel out of the brunette's hands and dropped to his knees to start cleaning up what little had actually spilled onto the floor as he said, "It's no problem, Bon, but we'd better get the floor first. It might stain your carpet."

"Don't worry about it," the teal-eyed girl nonchalantly said as she grabbed Ron's arm to help him up. "My mom has a company that comes in once a month to clean all the carpeting in the house and they're really great. They can get any stain out. You should be worried about your clothes getting stained." Bonnie grabbed the hem of his red jersey and black shirt underneath and promptly stripped them up over his head, leaving him bare-chested.

"Hey!" Ron yelped as his shirts suddenly disappeared.

"And now your pants," Bonnie gleefully hollered as she grabbed the sides of the blond boys cargo pants and jerked them down around his knees.

"Bonnie!" Ron screeched. He'd never been embarrassed before whenever his pants dropped but this was different. A girl, a _beautiful_ girl, was pulling off his trousers. Bonnie pushed Ron over onto the bed then stripped his pants the rest of the way off his legs.

"I'll rinse these out in the sink and hang them over the shower rod to dry," Bonnie said as she headed to the third door, the one Ron thought was a bathroom. (And was correct) "Just give me a minute."

It took Ron a few seconds to recover from being manhandled, or _woman-_handled as was the actual case. He got up off the bed and started toward the bathroom. "Do you need some help in there? I do my own laundry at home."

The door was opened but he wasn't expecting what he really saw. Bonnie was standing at the sink. That's what he'd expected.

But she was _naked._

"Wha...!" Ron shrieked, quickly turned away from the door and slapped his hands over his eyes. "Bonnie, what happened to your robe!?"

"My robe?" Bonnie casually asked as she wrung out his shirt and hung it over the shower rod. "It's pure silk. I'm not gonna ruin it by getting it wet." She picked up Ron's pants off the counter and pulled his wallet, a pack of chewing gum, a small crumpled wad of cash and coins, a ball point pen, three rubber bands all linked together, a single piece of a jigsaw puzzle, a small coil of rope from the intervention, a really old set of keys that looked like they belong to his scooter, a pocket knife, his cell phone and the ball gag out of the eight different pockets before she placed the garment in the basin under the running water. As she scrubbed the soda stain she laughed, "What's wrong, Ronnie? Didn't you expect to see me like this? I _am_ a cheerleader after all, and have an exhibitionist streak a mile wide. All the girls in the squad do."

"No, KP's a cheerleader too," Ron angrily shot back at the mere suggestion. "And she _doesn't_ prance around in her room in the buff."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie coyly queried before she nonchalantly continued. "Well, I don't care if you see me without any clothes on. I run around like this all the time here at home, and especially out back by the pool. How do you think I get such a great tan without tan lines?" She held up Ron's pants to check them for any more soda. Satisfied, she rung them out and hung them next to his shirt.

"I've never looked to see if you had any tan lines," Ron quietly said. "I always pictured you out by the pool with a bikini on."

"So you _have_ thought of me nearly naked," Bonnie coyly laughed as she dried her hands and came out of the bathroom without slipping her robe back on.

"Well to be perfectly honest," the blond boy said with his back still to the brunette,"I've pictured you wearing a lot of different stuff... or not."

"Why Ronald Stoppable," Bonnie laughed in glee at that unexpected news as she walked up behind him. "So you _are_ a guy after all."

"Yeah, I'm a guy," Ron nervously laughed as he turned around. His eyes went wide when he saw that Bonnie hadn't donned her robe again. He started to turn around again but the brunette grabbed his arms and stopped him.

"Don't worry about seeing me like this. As I said, I rarely wear clothes in the house. I only had my robe on when I answered the door because I didn't know if anyone else was out in the street and could see me."

"I guess that makes sense," Ron shrugged after thinking about it. He nervously looked around the room at anything except the bare brunette standing nakedly in front of him as he said, "Well, I guess we should get to your mattress."

"You're right, Ron," the teal-eyed brunette giggled at the blond's distress. "Help me get the blanket and sheets off."

Ron turned toward the bed and saw that Bonnie was on the other side of it, pulling the blanket down to the footboard. He went over and began to help. They folded the blanket and then the top and bottom sheets after stripping them off the bed. As they were making the last fold, Bonnie stepped into Ron and brushed her whole body up against his.

"Oh Ronnie," the brunette mocked groaned with a wide smile on her face. "you better take your boxers and socks off too. They're wet."

"Yeah, they are," Ron nervously laughed and blushed a bright red. "But I don't think I should take 'em off. What would people at school say if they found out that we were both naked in your bedroom?"

"They'd say I was being a proper hostess," Bonnie purred as she pushed the blond boy onto the bed and stated to take off his socks, "by not letting you walk around in wet clothes and catch your death of cold."

"Well, I suppose," Ron tentatively said as he raised his hips off the bare mattress and let the naked brunette take his boxers off. Bonnie held them up to look at the design printed on them. They were maroon in color, dotted with masked ferret heads. "Fearless Ferret boxers, Ronnie?" Bonnie wondered aloud. "Do you like that old show?" She got up, grabbed the socks and headed for the bathroom.

"Well, yeah," Ron answered as he scooted to the edge of the bare mattress and sat down. "I think it's awesome. I mean, you got a crime fighter with a rodent for an assistant... just like me and Rufus."

"I never thought of it that way," Bonnie's voice and the sound of more running water came from the bathroom. "I guess the campy-ness just makes it all the more fun to watch."

"Yep," Ron said with a smile, feeling more at ease being naked now that they were just nonchalantly talking like normal friends would. "And Kim and I got to meet Mr. North and Mr. Farnsworth on a mission. I was Mr. North's Sunshine Spreader and got to go on a mission as the Fearless Ferret against White Stripe. They were both a bit delusional until they got to the convention."

"I read about that mission," Bonnie said as she came back out of the bathroom with one hand behind her back, obviously hiding something. Well, obvious to anyone but Ron. His ego was being majorly stroked at the time as she said, "You were very heroic, saving the convention from getting stinked out by that big balloon like you did. You were very brave." She knelt down beside the bed where Ron couldn't see her and secreted whatever she had in her hand on the floor.

"Awww, t'weren't nothin," Ron blushed.

"Yes, it was something," Bonnie said as she moved around the bed to Ron and she lovingly stroked his cheek with her fingers. "You were heroic... just like you were when you went to the Amazon to get the Aurora Orchid, and the first time you went up against Monkey Fist solo." Bonnie's fingers trailed down Ron's chest as she stepped closer and said, "Or how about the time you stopped Drakken all by yourself at Christmas so Kimmie could spend the day with her fam." Bonnie's hand slowly circled lower to the target of her desire. "Or how about the time you sang on **American Starmaker** and stopped Drakken?"

"Let's get the mattress turned over," Ron anxiously yelped when he felt Bonnie's hand where he knew it shouldn't be. He quickly spun away from the brunette's advances and went to the opposite end of the bed.

Bonnie knew seducing the blond boy wasn't going to be easy. That's why she hadn't been pushing it too much so far. She could've met him at the front door totally naked and thrown herself into his arms, but that probably would've sent him running for the hills and back into the arms of her redheaded rival. (Bonnie and Kim may not be rivals in the Food Chain or in cheerleading anymore, but they were competing for the affections of one Ronald Dean Stoppable.)

"Okay Ron," Bonnie said as she grabbed the edge of the mattress close to where she'd hidden something she had taken from from Ron's cargo pants pockets. They lifted the mattress off of the box spring and walked it out to the center of the room, setting it on end to take a small break.

"Let's lean it up against the bedroom door. I wanna check something with the box spring," The teal-eyed vixen suggested. Ron agreed, so they picked up the Queen-sized mattress and leaned it against the door, blocking it.

As the blond turned, he noticed a few things that gleamed in the light at the corners of the bed that he couldn't immediately identify. There were also a few pieces of what seemed to be long cylindrical, solid tubes of plastic and clothing in the middle.

"Are you trying to keep a few secrets under your mattress," Ron jovially quipped as he walked back over.

"Those are part of my new hobby," Bonnie slyly said as she picked up the item she had hidden under the bed, then joined him. "I was really turned on when the girls tied me up at at the intervention and I thought you'd like to help me explore some bondage issues I'm having." She tossed the ball gag she had found in his pockets on the bed and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist as she sensually purred, "And while you're at it, you can do _anything_ you'd like to my _naked_ body."

A small trickle of blood seeped from Ron's nose as his eyes went wide at the suggestion.


	4. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own the character used in this fic, Disney does. That means I don't get paid one red cent for using them.

Author's note: This is a continuation of my story **Snark**. You'll have to read that first if you want to make any sense outta this one, if it even makes any sense to begin with.

Xxxxxx

Snark 2

Chapter 4

Decisions

Xxxxxx

Kim anxiously paced the floor in her bedroom. She was deep in thought over the dilemma that was racing through her mind.

She was pretty sure that it was Bonnie who'd called and bade Ron come over, supposedly to help move some furniture. But she wasn't _completely_ sure. Kim knew she _could_ go over and spy on the brunette to confirm if her suspicions were true, but if she was caught in the act, then the kinder, pleasanter Bonnie that had emerged after the intervention might disappear.

Kim didn't want that to happen.

But then again if her suspicions were true, then she might lose her best friend/boyfriend to the brunette. That could be worse than the return of Queen Bonnie.

Kim trusted Ron implicitly but he _was_ a guy; an eighteen year old man whose hormones were kicking into high gear, if they weren't already red lining. That meant Ron could easily be swayed by a sweet-talking Bonnie who _normally_ got what she wanted. (And she already knew Bonnie had set her sights on Ron.)

Kim knew if she barged in on them while they were making out (her imagination was running wild with just how far the make out session had progressed after only a few minutes of worrying) then Bonnie would hate her and Ron would be devastated, having been caught cheating on his girlfriend.

If they weren't making out, then Bonnie would hate her and Ron would think that she didn't trust him... which she was beginning to have her doubts about from the possible extreme fantasies that were racing through her mind as time passed.

Kim had a few other options on how to proceed but she realized, after thinking them through, that most if not all of them would end up badly. She only had one option she could use that just _might_ pan out and not get anyone (especially herself) in trouble.

Kim thumbed on her Kimmunicator watch and prayed for salvation and a clean conscious. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hey Kim, What cha need?" the fourteen year old technical wizard queried as his face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Wade," Kim nervously smiled, but not nervous enough to give her anxiety away. "Could you tell me where Ron is? I need to talk to him. I think he's over at Bonnie's house helping her move some furniture but I'm not sure."

Wade's pudgy fingers danced across the keyboard in front of him for all of two and a half seconds before he hesitantly announces as he gazed at the readings, "Well, he _is_ over at Bonnie's house... but it looks like he's on the _second_ floor... and his biometric readings are going wild." He looked up in concern at the pick-up camera as if he was looking Kim directly in the eye. "If he's moving furniture, it must be extremely large and heavy. Ron's heart rate and blood pressure are dangerously high, like he's about to pass out."

Kim knew Ron was in fairly good shape from all of the running around he did, like during missions and on the football field, so moving any sized furniture shouldn't be taxing him that much. A good guess was that Bonnie was making a major move on her boyfriend and he was reacting to the sexual sitch. (Again, her imagination was running rampant... or was it?)

"Is he in any medical danger?" Kim questioned in concern.

Wade let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back in his chair and said, "I don't think so. It looks like he's calming down now. His blood pressure and breathing are rapidly returning to normal."

Kim was totally confused by that info. If what she imagined was happening was actually happening, then he should still be excited. But if his readings were returning to normal then maybe Bonnie wasn't making her move and they had just been moving a difficult piece of furniture, sending his BP and other reading skyrocketing for a moment.

Kim was roused from her musings when Wade asked, "Do you want me to commandeer a spy satellite and see what's going on? It'll only take a minute or two depending on where they're orbiting right now." His pudgy fingers started to dance across his keyboard before Kim spoke.

"No, don't worry about it," Kim sighed in partial relief and partial frustration. "Ron will call me when he's done there."

Kim wasn't sure just what was going on over at Bonnie's house but she suddenly realized that she had to trust Ron. He was her boyfriend and it was the right think to do.

Little did she know that her trust would be put to the test and her overactive imagination didn't come _close_ to what was really happening.

Xxxxxx

"Ronnie? Sweetie?" The teal-eyed brunette lightly patted the blond boy's cheek, trying to rouse him from the floor where he had fainted after the offer.

"Ohhhh, my head," Ron groaned as he slowly awoke from a weird dream where a naked Bonnie Rockwaller, of all people, had told him he could tie her to a bed and do whatever he wanted to her body. Of course it just _had_ to be a dream. Bonnie was a lot nicer now but she would never offer her body up to him, or any other boy in school, so it had to be a dream.; a crazy, beautiful, hormonal induced dream that usually featured Kim, not Bonnie. And his Kim-centric dreams normally involved nude skydiving or naked scuba diving or snorkeling, not ropes and handcuffs and ball gags.

Wait a minute. Ball gags. Ron's mind suddenly cleared a bit as he remembered that he owned a ball gag and had used it last week on Bonnie during the beginning of the intervention. That's why the dream he'd had was of Bonnie dangling the devise in front of him, offering up her body. Yeah. It all made sense now.

Ron slowly opened his eyes and came face to very close face with the brunette of his recent dream. She was hovering over him and smiling. "Uh, hi Bonnie. You wouldn't believe the dream I just had."

"Are you okay, Ronnie?" Bonnie asked in concern as she laid down against his side. She let out with a light laugh as she said, "You just fainted for some reason."

"Yeah, I..." Ron started before it suddenly occurred to him that he could feel Bonnie lying against his body. And I mean really _feel_ her, _all_ of her, like they were both without a stitch of clothing on. He raised his head a little and looked down the length of his body to confirm their nudity.

Ron's head thudded back on the carpeting as it all came back to him: Him coming over to help Bonnie move some furniture. She spilling soda on his clothes. Her removing his clothes to rinse them off. She taking her silk robe off so it wouldn't get wet and ruin it. Them moving the mattress out of the way and seeing her new... play toys, unhidden when the mattress was moved. The offer.

The offer, which prompted his blood pressure to skyrocket and him to faint from brain overload.

Ron looked down his body again and noticed that Bonnie's hand was on his, thing, slowly caressing and absently playing with it.

"Ahhh, Bonnie," Ron nervously said as he sat up and gently removed her hand from his lap, also sidling away a bit from the brunette. "You know KP and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. You're kinda intruding on her territory."

"I don't think so," the brunette stated, matter-of-factly as she sat up and crossed her legs to talk. Bonnie knew she had come on to him a bit too strong which caused Ron to faint. Now she would have to reason with him if she was going to make this work. "I don't think Kim treats you like a proper girlfriend should. I mean, all she does is hold your hand or give you a rare kiss on the cheek. A real girlfriend would show more affection by kissing you on the lips and maybe let you start rounding the bases, like I offered."

"Really?" Ron begged in disbelief, totally taken back by Bonnie's attitude on dating. "But Kim and I were raise to think that all that was supposed to happen _after_ you get married."

"You're kidding, right?" Bonnie incredulously questioned. She saw the sincerity in Ron's eyes and sighed, "You're not kidding. But aren't you curious about a girls anatomy or want to try certain things?"

"I'd like to," the blond boy nervously chuckled, "but like I said, I can wait 'til after I get hitched."

"Well I was raised to believe you should show your love and affection openly when the feelings arise," Bonnie stated, now positive she'd lost the battle and the war. With Ron's way of thinking, she didn't stand a chance. She got up and walked over to where the mattress was leaning against the bedroom door. "Come on and help me put the bed back together."

"Oh, okay," Ron shrugged, got up and helped her put the mattress back on the frame, flipping it like Bonnie had asked in the beginning.

After replacing the sheets, blanket and pillows, Ron headed for the bathroom as he said, "If you don't have any more furniture to move, I should get going. Kim wants to watch a movie tonight."

"But your clothes are still wet," Bonnie tried to reason with the blond. "You can't leave until they're totally dry."

"Why not?" Ron asked with a laugh as he started to get dressed in the bathroom. "It'd be just like walking home in the rain except the Sun's out right now so it'd be a lot warmer."

A sudden dread filled Bonnie's mind and she had to ask, "What will you tell Kim about what happened here?" If Ron was going over to Kim's house, she knew the redhead would ask why Ron's clothes were all wet. If she found out, Kim would probably kill her.

"I'll tell her the truth," Ron stated matter-of-factly with a nonchalant shrug. "I came over, helped move some furniture and you spilled soda on me. After you rinsed out my clothes, I had to walk home all wet."

"But K will find out that we were naked," Bonnie whined in despair, dreading Kim's wrath. "She'll kill me."

"How will she find out we were in the buff?" Ron queried as he slipped his shirts on and came out of the bathroom placing the last of his stuff in his pockets. "It's not like she'll check my boxers to see if they're wet or not." He looked over to the desk and saw Rufus was passed out from gorging himself, as usual. Ron went over and picked up the naked mole rat and started to put Rufus in his pocket, but then decided against it. Rufus would be most uncomfortable in a damp pants pocket, so Ron carried him to the bedroom door and found it was locked. He turned to the still naked brunette with a frown on his face. "Bon, why is the door locked?"

"I thought you'd immediately run for your life when you saw me naked," Bonnie said in a sultry voice as she sauntered over to the door and rubbed her hand in a circle over his damp chest. "Are you sure you don't want to explore my body and experience everything up close and in person? The offer still stands."

"I'm sure Bon," Ron said in a huff, finally getting fed up with the games Bonnie was playing. "Now would you _please_ open the door?"

"Oh, all right," Bonnie sourly said and grabbed the key from its hiding place. "But I do have one question. Why do you carry a ball gag around in your pocket?"

"That?" Ron questioned as he pulled said object out of his cargo pants pocket and queerly looked at it. "Well, I thought about using it on Drakken the next time we went up against him and Shego. Some of his rants can get long-winded and boring. But after I bought it off the web, I realized it'd be impossible to put it on him until _after_ we start fighting and then his rant would be over anyway... So I guess it was kinda dumb to buy it in the first place. Ummm, you can have it." He tossed it over onto the bed and turned back to Bonnie. "Now, can I go?"

Bonnie unlocked the door and tried one more time to sway Ron to her desires. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little while longer and let your clothes dry?"

"I'm positive, Bon," Ron said in exasperation as he opened the door and made for the stairs. "I'll see ya tomorrow in school."

Ron heard the bedroom door slam shut as he walked down the staircase. He briefly stopped in the foyer to put his shoes on before exiting the house.

Ron got as far as a block away before he stopped, sat down on the grass, looked down at the naked mole rat in his hand and asked, "Rufus, what did I just turn down?"

Rufus just let out a snort, turned over in Ron's hand and continued sleeping off the cheesy treat he'd just consumed. Besides, everybody knows that a naked mole rat sleeps twenty hours a day and Rufus had been up for almost the whole time in Bonnie's room scarfing down the cheese. He just had to catch up on his needed rest sometime and Ron's mixed up love life was no concern of his.

Xxxxxx

Kim nervously paced just inside the front door of her parent's home. She knew her boyfriend had been over at Bonnie Rockwaller's house, in her _bedroom_, for around thirty minutes before he'd called and told her he was on his way back to see her.

It was the thirty minutes that was bothering her. After all, how much furniture could you move in one bedroom in a half hour? Something else _must_ have happened in that time, and knowing Bonnie's intentions toward her boyfriend, well...

Kim opened the front door and quickly checked down the street for the twentieth time in the last five minutes before closing it and started to pace again. Ron should've been there by now, unless he was walking very slowly, trying to avoid her for some reason. Or maybe he tripped crossing a street and got hit by a car. Ron was still fairly clumsy despite the fact that he seemed to have almost graceful, balletic moves on the football field.

Or maybe he returned to Bonnie's house to shack up with that... that...

Kim opened the door one last time as looked to her Kimmunicator to have Wade check on Ron's location but stopped before she pressed the call button when she saw the blond boy of her dreams ambling up the street toward the house. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kim waved and called out to her boyfriend, "Ron! It's about time you got back. I've missed you."

"Hi KP," Ron nonchalantly intoned, but there was a bit of nervousness in his voice for some reason that Kim didn't like.

"What's the matter, Ron..." Kim queried as she wrapped her arms around him and immediately recoiled away from him, "...and why are your clothes all damp?"

"Yeah, about that," Ron chuckled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. They entered the house and made their way to the living room to watch a movie. The blond boy nervously looked around as they entered the room and asked, "Ah, where are your parents, and your brothers?" Rufus jumped off of Ron's shoulder onto the recliner and shook himself like a dog, getting all of the excess water off of him before he scampered up to the back of the couch to lay down.

"Mom and dad are in the kitchen," Kim informed her boyfriend as they sat down on the couch, "and the Tweebs are up in their room, plotting something diabolical, no doubt. Now tell me what happened. Did you get sprayed by a sprinkler or something?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah," Ron waived off Kim's guess. "I haven't been hit by a sprinkler in a few weeks. No, Bonnie spilled some orange soda on me and we had to rinse out my clothes so they wouldn't get stained."

"Oh, okay," Kim accepted that rational explanation and picked up the multi-purpose remote, starting the movie she had already set up in the machine. She felt a little uncomfortable snuggling up to a damp Ron but shoved it to the back of her mind as she nestled in to his side and slipped a hand into the back of his pants. She really wanted to go a lot farther with their relationship but her parents and brothers were in the house and her father could be more than a little over protective at times. It was enough for now that she was getting away with the hand down the back of the pants ploy with her family in such close proximity.

Then Kim realized something. Ron's boxers were a lot wetter than his pants. She'd understand if they were a little damp, the moisture being wicked from his pants, but the boxers were actually wetter than the rest of his clothes.

She had to ask.

"Um, Ron...honey?" Kim tentatively started, ignoring the opening credits of the movie. "Why are your boxer shorts all wet?"

Ron reached out, picked up the remote control off of the coffee table in front of them and hit the pause button. He let out a long, loud sigh and said, "Because Bonnie rinsed them out too, along with my socks."

"She rinsed out your boxers _and_ socks?" Kim questioned, trying to wrap her mind around the whole sitch, "along with your pants and shirt?" Ron slowly nodded. "That means..."

"Yes it does," Ron said to his redheaded girlfriend before he assured her, "but nothing happened... except when I fainted."

"You fainted?" Kim queried in astonishment. She realized that that was probably when his vital statistics had gone through the roof and then crashed down to normal. Hardly anything phased Ron nowadays so it must have been a large shock to his system to cause that reaction. The question still remained what exactly happened to cause the rise in blood pressure and heart rate, so she asked, "Why did you faint?"

"Wellll," Ron began, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck, trying to decide just how to tell Kim about Bonnie's offer. He decided for the long story approach. "Do you remember when I got that crazy idea on how to stop Drakken's rants?"

Kim immediately knew Ron was stalling, she knew him that well. But she also knew he was going to tell her the whole story and, patience being a virtue, decided to let him get it all out no matter how long it took.

"Yes, I remember. That's why you bought the ball gag off of the internet."

"Yeah," Ron nervously laughed at the remembrance. "But I couldn't use it on him during his rant without interrupting said rant before I could use it, and you and Shego would start fighting."

As patient as Kim was trying to be, it was wearing thin quickly. "Yes, go on," she forcefully urged.

"Yeah, and then I used it on Bonnie during the intervention."

The pieces were starting to fit together for Kim but there still were a few missing. "Go on," she growled. "What's the connection?"

"Well, Bonnie kinda discovered something about herself during the intervention," Ron finally got out in one quick explanation. "She sorta got turned on by being tied up and, well, she liked it enough to want me to do it to her again."

"So," the last part of the puzzle fell into place in Kim's quick mind, "Bonnie wanted you to tie her up again. She spilled soda on you to get you naked and then made a pass at you."

"Yeah, that's kinda how it went down," Ron affirmed with a heavy sigh. "She said I could do anything I wanted to do with her body. I'm not exactly sure what happened after that. I kinda fainted from the offer but I left right after I woke up. That's why my clothes are still wet."

Kim inwardly and outwardly smiled. Her faith in her boyfriend hadn't been misplaced, but that also left her an opening to further their relationship. "I'm very proud of you, Ron," Kim cooed to her boyfriend. "Bonnie made a blatant pass at you and you turned her down. Plus, you told me about it."

"Yeah, well," Ron sheepishly said as he continued to rub at the back of his neck. "As tempting as it was, you're my girlfriend, not Bonnie, and I don't think that kinda thing should be done until we're married; And then only between us."

Kim was both thrilled and disappointed with Ron's declaration. She was thrilled that Ron respected her enough that he wanted to wait for sex until they were married; that he even thought that far ahead in their lives was heartening. But she was totally disappointed that he wanted to wait four or five more years before they got it on. Kim dearly loved Ron, but to wait that long to show her love for him...

Of course she knew that there were more ways than just making love to show her affections. So...

"I'm happy that you feel that way Sweetie, but I think we need to discuss what we each feel is the proper way to show how much we mean to each other."

"What'cha mean, KP?" Ron curiously asked. He finally hit the stop button on the DVD player and turned it and the TV off so he wouldn't be distracted by them. He had a feeling that this talk was supposed to be important to their future so he wanted to give it his full attention.

"Well, you said you thought only two people who were married could make love," Kim started in deep thought. She wanted to probe just how far Ron was willing to go before she presented her own case. Kim really wanted to start making out with all of the kissing and groping that went with it. They'd been interrupted earlier in the evening when Bonnie had called and Kim's engine was still redlining. "Does that mean you don't want to explore my body a little? I know I'd like to find out what you like, sexually."

"Well," Ron hedged, scratching his head in thought. "I remember hearing about a kinda "No Sex Contract" that used to be popular with the teens a few years ago. They'd promise their parents that they wouldn't lose their virginity until after they were married."

"I know what you're talking about," Kim nodded. She'd heard about the contracts three years ago in their Sex Ed class and thought the contract were a good idea, at the time. Of course having sex seemed a little gross back then when she was still in her early teen years. Now she was glad that her parents never brought up the subject about signing the contract. "But that doesn't preclude us kissing and exploring each other's body. That contract only applied to losing one's virginity."

"Oh, really?" Ron questioned in confusion. "I guess I wasn't paying too much attention in class that day."

"Yeah," Kim giggled when she finally remember that particular class. It was the day after Ron had traveled to England and took down Monkey Fist all on his own. Ron was totally preoccupied with the mission for the next few days and hadn't paid attention in class at all, so she couldn't blame him if he didn't remember the particulars of the "No Sex Contract" that was discussed that day. "That means it's okay if we want to find out just how the opposite sex functions, just as long as we don't go all the way."

"Oh, so it woulda been okay if I explored Bonnie's body like she wanted me to?"

"No, Ron," Kim growled before she caught herself and settled down. "No, that kind of activity should only be done with the person you care about and trust. Bonnie's been coming on to you to make you her boyfriend."

"But I'm _your_ boyfriend," Ron yelp in surprise. "I don't want to be Bonnie's boyfriend, too. That would be just sick and wrong to have two girlfriends at the same time."

"Yes it would," Kim giggled at his revelation, as old-fashioned as it was. She knew quite a few boys at school who had more than one girlfriend at a time, and a few girls who also dated around a lot. Most teens didn't buy in to the exclusiveness of dating until they were in college. Of course she didn't believe in that way of thinking. She was a one-boyfriend-at-a-time gal and she knew Ron was a one-girlfriend-at-a-time kinda guy.

"Ooooh, so that's why Bonnie lost her shoe during lunch," Ron finally got it. "She was trying to get my attention. And then she asked to meet me after school."

"Yes, Ron," Kim said as she held back the laugh that Ron didn't realize what had been happening until now. "Bonnie was flirting with you. That's also why she called you over to supposedly help move furniture. She's been trying to get you to like her... in that way."

"But I do kinda like her now that she's not ragging on us all the time," Ron said. "But not _that_ way."

"That's good Ron," Kim said as she noticed her mother standing in the doorway to the living room with a big smile on her face. Anne gave her daughter an overt wink before she turned and disappeared.

To Kim, that was her mother telling her that she'd heard most, if not all of the conversation, agreed with what was said and was giving Kim her tacit approval to go ahead with her plans.

A broad smile came on Kim's face as she asked, "So with that in mind, do you want to go up to my room and do a little exploring?"

"But your parents and brothers are in the house," Ron reminded his girlfriend. Then a sly smile arose on his face. "But my parents aren't home. They're at some actuary convention this week."

Kim got up off the couch, pulling Ron with her. She said, "I like the way you think, boyfriend. But I also want to help out a new friend of ours, too." She got out the Kimmunicator and activated the telephone function.

"What'cha got in mind, KP?" Ron queried.

Kim held up a finger to stop his inquiry as the called connected. "Hello Bonnie? It's Kim. Do you mind if Ron and I come over and discuss what happened at your house? Yes, Ron told me _everything._ Good, well be right over. And B, don't change out of your current state of dress."


	5. Compromise

Disclaimer: I don't own the character used in this fic, Disney does. That means I don't get paid one red cent for using them.

Author's note: This is a continuation of my story **Snark**. You'll have to read that first if you want to make any sense outta this one, if it even makes any sense to begin with.

Xxxxxx

Snark 2

Chapter 5

Compromise

Xxxxxx

Kim was extremely please when Bonnie answered the door without a stitch of clothing on. "Hi B," Kim happily chimed as she and Ron entered the house. "I see you got my meaning."

"Yes Kim," Bonnie snarked back at the redhead as she closed the door behind them. "I take it you want to beat me up for trying to steal your boyfriend and you didn't want to leave any bloody clothes around as evidence. Just to let you know, I may not be able to fight as well as you do, but I will put up a struggle."

"Oh, I thought you'd rather be passive and get tied up?" Kim said as she kicked off her shoes and shed her lime green shirt, baring her petite breasts.

"Wha?" Bonnie gaped as she watched Kim shimmied out of her Capri pants and stand in the foyer in just her panties.

"Isn't that why you had Ron come over here earlier?" Kim asked as she stripped off Ron's shirts for him and then went after his pants, hanging both of their clothes on the coat rack. Her boyfriend was stunned, to say the least, but obediently allowed her to strip him down to his still damp boxers.

"Yeah b-but," Bonnie stuttered a bit before she regained her composure. "You want to help me?"

"Yes, Bonnie," Kim said as the three teens slowly headed for the stairs leading up to the brunette's bedroom. "I didn't like it when you tried to steal Ron away from me but you've made an honest effort to change after the intervention. You deserve a few supportive friends, and Ron and I want to be your friends. If that means helping you with your... fetish, then so be it. But just remember. Ron is _my_ boyfriend and will only do what _I_ say."

"Yes... _Mistress," _Bonnie giggled as they reached the top of the stairs. She suddenly stopped and turned to the two almost naked teens. "But there's something you need to know."

Kim saw Bonnie's serious face, held up up a finger to stop the brunette from saying anything else and turned to her boyfriend. "Ron, we forgot Rufus. Could you be a dear and go back down and get him?"

"Right away, KP," Ron said as he jogged back down the steps.

"You were going to tell us that Tara is in your bedroom," Kim told Bonnie after Ron was out of earshot and the two girl started walking down the hallway.

"Yes, but how did..."

"How did I know?" Kim cut off Bonnie's question and then she answered, "I saw her car outside. Is she here to help you explore your new found pastime or did you invite her over because Ron and I were coming over?"

"The first thing," Bonnie blushed. "We were just about to get into it when you called and said you were coming over. She decided to stay and try and dissuade you from killing me and she also wanted to see Ron in all his glory."

"That's okay," Kim whispered to the brunette when she heard Ron start walking up the staircase again. "I know she had a crush on Ron a few years ago. If she's still crushing, she'll just have to abide by the same rules as you do regarding touching and stuff."

"Oh, it's still going on," Bonnie whispered to the redhead as Ron approached them with Rufus perched on his bare shoulder. Unfortunately for Bonnie, he'd overheard what she said.

"What's still going on?" the blond boy queried with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, just something to make this visit a little more interesting," Kim said with a sly smile that suddenly morphed into a serious face. "But before we go in we're going to lay down a few ground rules. The first rule, Ron, is that you can look and touch... but _I'm_ the only one who can touch you."

"Are you joking?" Bonnie almost screamed in anguish, her hand stopping on the knob of her bedroom door as she opened it a crack. "That's not fair. I think we should be able to look and touch, too."

"I'm making these rules so things don't get out of hand, Bonnie," Kim firmly said to the brunette. "Ron and I haven't... we haven't... _you know_, just yet. We're both saving ourselves for our wedding night and I want to be the only one to know Ron _that_ way."

"Well, I suppose," Bonnie ceded before it hit her exactly what Kim had said. "Wait. You and Ronnie are getting married?"

"KP! We're getting married?" Ron screeched out at the same time that Bonnie spoke.

"Eventually," Kim said as she patted her blond boyfriend on the shoulder, essentially telling him that they were now engaged without any input from him. "We've been together for fourteen years now, Ron. I can't see us _not_ living the rest of our lives together. I can't save the world without you so we _should_ get married."

"Well, okay," Ron shrugged in total acceptance. He knew Kim always led the way in whatever they did and he would follow her to the ends of the Earth, if necessary. (Come to think about it. he already _had_ followed her to the ends of the Earth during their missions.) But if she'd already decided that they were going to get hitched some time in the future, who was he to argue.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," Bonnie halfheartedly offered. She knew Ron well enough that if he had accepted Kim's proposal, then she didn't have a chance in Hades to steal him away from Kim. "But that also leaves me high and dry. Who am I going to date now? There isn't anyone in school that's worthy of me."

"Wait," Kim begged in astonishment. "You thought Ron was worthy of you?"

"Well duh!" Bonnie mocked. "If Ron Ron is good enough to be your boyfriend, then he's good enough to be mine. That's why I wanted to steal him away from you."

"It's true," Tara said as she opened the door the rest of the way. She'd been just inside the bedroom doorway, listening to the conversation going on in the hall. "If you remember the intervention, Bonnie told us that she'd been dipping Ron's pigtails in the old inkwell, trying to get him interested in her."

"Tara?!" Ron gasped and blushed as he saw the platinum blond girl standing there without a stitch of clothing on. He'd mostly gotten over seeing Bonnie naked as he'd thought about it on the walk over to Kim's house, and seeing Kim's body wearing only panties was no big. After all, he had seen her naked body after being hit by the brain switch machine and had to take a shower and change clothes. But seeing Tara naked for the first time was something new.

"Hey Ron," Tara giggled and blushed a bit, shying her head to the side. Her heart still fluttered whenever she saw Ron in just his boxers or at the beach in swim trunks.

"Yeah, yeah. The gang's all here," Bonnie deadpanned. "Can we get back to _my_ problem?"

"Bonnie, as I was telling you earlier when I came over," Tara reassured her girl friend. "We're only seniors in high school. There's plenty of time to find a guy once you get into college."

"Exactly," Kim agreed as the four teens entered Bonnie's bedroom. "In the meantime, the three of us can keep you company during and after school, not to mention help you with any sexual desires that may arise."

"Well, I suppose..."

Xxxxxx

**98 Minutes Later**

"Wow!" the blond girl marveled as she sprawled out on the large bed next to the nude sleeping form of Bonnie who was curled up, fast asleep in a fetal position, with one fur-lined cuff still fastened around her left ankle. Most of Tara's alabaster skin was flush from the erotic exertion she'd experienced over the last hour and a half.

"You did yourself proud, Ron," Kim said as she helped her naked boyfriend up off the bed and handed him his boxers. She picked up her panties from the floor and put them on.

"This was better than Sex Ed class," Ron chuckled and he donned his shorts. "I think I learned more today than during any of the classes Barkin taught."

"That's for sure," Tara giggled as she cupped her well satisfied womanhood. "You really knocked Bonnie for a loop."

"Yeah, ahhh," Ron sheepishly answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"You shouldn't be sorry," Kim cooed to her fiancé. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah," Tara continued as she got off the bed on shaky legs. "It's not your fault that Bonnie couldn't stand the licking you gave her. I almost fainted myself a few times." She walked over to Ron and, checking if it was okay with Kim first, gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah but she fainted over an hour ago," Ron said to the platinum blond after the buss. "She missed out on most of the educational fun."

"Don't worry about it, Ron," Kim laughed at Ron's dismay over knocking Bonnie out after having the best orgasm of her life. "We'll probably have a few more sessions like this one before we graduate."

"And if Bonnie can't handle it," Tara joined in with Kim in the jocularity, "then she'll just have to look for some other guy that she _can_ handle."

"Come on, Ron," Kim said, leading him out of Bonnie's bedroom and down the hall to the stairs after Rufus scampered up onto Ron's shoulder. "Since Bonnie is asleep, we should leave."

"You got it, KP," Ron chimed, allowing himself to be dragged behind his GFF. (girlfriend/fiancée) "What are we gonna do now? Did you want to head home and tell your folks about our engagement?"

"I think we'll hold off telling mom and dad for a little bit," Kim tentatively said as they reached their clothes near the front door. "I don't think I want you taking any sudden rides on daddy's rockets."

"Yeah, that'd be bad," Ron nervously chuckled as he swiftly got dressed. "Maybe we can tell your dad in, like, a year... after the wedding."

"Don't worry about it, Ron," Kim reiterated with another laugh. "I'll tell my mom and we can work on him. Eventually he'll come around."

"If he's like my dad," Tara giggled, "then he'll come around in about twenty years. My father is is _soooo_ overprotective."

"Aren't they all?" Kim giggled along with her fellow cheerleader. "Are you leaving now or are you staying?"

"I'm staying here with Bonnie while her mom is out of town for a few days," Tara answered as she quickly ducked off to the side of the foyer when Ron opened the front door to leave. "Besides, I think she's so out of it that she won't be able to even order any food to eat tonight."

"Oh, okay," Kim said as she gave Tara a brief hug. "Well, we'll see you both in school tomorrow. That's if Bonnie has recovered by the morning."

"If she hasn't," Tara giggled, "then I'll just have to dunk her under a cold shower to snap her out of her haze."

The two girls said their good byes and Kim ran to catch up to her beau.

Xxxxxx

When Kim caught up to Ron, she noticed that he was definitely in a funk. His hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were scrunched up around his neck. "What's the matter, sweetie?" Kim queried. She knew it had to be one of three things. Either Ron was extremely hungry, he missed Rufus (who was probably fast asleep in Ron's pocket and had missed all of the bedtime fun) or he was upset about what'd just happened in Bonnie's bedroom. Her money was that he was brooding about what'd just happened.

"I dunno, KP," Ron sighed. "Something just doesn't feel right."

_'Yep,'_ Kim thought. '_Ron is upset with what went on in the bedroom.' _

They walked hand-in-hand for a few minutes in amiable silence before Kim broached the subject again. "Are you worried about what happened up in Bonnie's room?" Ron didn't say a word, something totally out of character for the normally outgoing blond boy, and she could practically feel her boyfriend tense up at the question. Kim knew that they really needed some privacy to talk about it so she led him over to the oak tree in his backyard.

"Why are we going up into the tree house?" Ron questioned, but proceeded up the nailed boards-for-steps anyway.

"Because you're brooding and uncomfortable right now and we need to talk about it," Kim answered as she followed him up into the arboreal abode and sat down next to Ron on the old, ratty sofa that'd seen better days.

"What makes you think I'm not comfortable with making out with _three_ gorgeous ladies?" Ron quickly, almost defensively, denied.

Kim was about to jump all over Ron's denial but caught herself before she said something that would exasperate the sitch. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before she said, "Ron, sweetie, please tell me what's bothering you."

Ron fidgeted a bit on the couch, mulling over whether he should lie or if he should just tell her what was on his mind. He realized that Kim had quickly caught on that something was bothering him and that she normally could see through his lies. That left the truth.

"Well... you see... um, it's like this..." Ron hemmed and hawed before he blurted out, "...It really bothers me that we did what we did with Tara and Bonnie!"

"Okaaaay," Kim tentatively said as she waited for Ron to elaborate. When he didn't, she asked, "What didn't you like about it? I mean, it looked like you were enjoying our little make-out session."

"That's just the thing, KP," Ron anxiously said as he continued to fidget and wring his hands. "That sort of activity is supposed to happen only between a guy and his gal. Not between a guy and _three_ ladies. I mean it's supposed to be something special just between you and me."

"Oh, Ron," Kim moaned in adoration of her goofy boyfriend. "That's so sweet of you. Why didn't you say anything before we left my house or after we entered Bonnie's house?"

"Well, you always lead and I just follow along," Ron simply stated as if it were fact that always had been and always will be.

Kim had to think about that for a second before she realized that it was true. Ron always asked what _she_ wanted to do and would simply do what she suggested. Oh, he _would_ occasionally suggest an activity, usually heading to Bueno Nacho for food, but Ron always let her lead the way whether it was going to a movie or on their missions. That was their team dynamic, and it always would be until Ron gained a little more confidence in himself.

It really didn't make much sense, though. Ron's old fashioned values regarding male/female relations didn't jibe with the way he saw their situation. Normally the male would take the lead and the female would follow; At least that was the way things _used_ to be in a boy/girl relationship where the couple would be true only to each other.

Kim just had to chuckle at that thought. Here was Ron with his gentlemanly old fashioned values, who wanted to be true only to her, but he wanted her to lead.

Okay, she could work with that.

"So, you _don't_ think we should help Bonnie out by becoming her friend?"

"Well, no, I mean yeah," Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "I mean we _should_ help her out. Otherwise, she could revert back to her snarky ways. But Bonnie should be doing those kinda things with her own boyfriend."

"That's true," Kim ceded before she went in for the kill. "But Brick is off at college and Bonnie doesn't like any of the other boys in school. She likes you."

"Well..."

"And we _are_ helping Bonnie to become a nicer, friendlier person."

"Yeah, but..."

"And this will only go on until we graduate."

"Okay, but..."

"And I _trust_ you, Ron. I trust that _both_ you and I won't have intercourse until after we're married."

"But that's the other thing, KP," Ron quickly blurted out. "_You_ told Bonnie we're engaged but _I_ didn't get to ask you!"

_"Ah,"_ Kim thought. _"Again with his old fashioned attitude._ _I stepped on his male ego. I'll have to rectify that."_

"I'm sorry, Ron," Kim cooed to her blond boyfriend, a hint of a PDP starting to show. "I just thought it was a given that we'd eventually get married. As I told Bonnie, I can't imagine my life without you."

"Yeah, well," Ron sighed. "I guess I just wanted to do it the right way and talk to your mom and dad first. You know, to get their permission to ask you."

"Alright," Kim murmured to herself, almost expecting something of that nature. But Kim was a girl of action, not wanting to wait for something to happen so she asked, "So, when were you going to talk to mom and dad?"

"Welllll," Ron sheepishly answered, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. "I was thinking somewhere around the time we graduate... from college."

"Why wait so long?" Kim queried.

"Well your dad still scares me a bit with his talk of rockets and black holes."

_"Of course,"_ Kim thought to herself. _"Ron and his fears would stand in the way of us getting married. I'd expected him getting cold feet during the ceremony, but not for the proposal."_

"I mean I'd ask your dad for your hand in marriage in a heartbeat," Ron continued his argument, "but I know he'll come back with 'we're both too young to even be thinking about getting hitched' and 'I don't want my little Kimmie-Cub to get hurt'." Ron tried to do an impression of Dr. James Possible, and did a very poor job of it. "But I think your mom might cotton to the idea."

Kim giggled at Ron's attempt to imitate her father, then said, "I think you're right about mom. She been leaving bridal magazines lying around the house where I can find them, but so far daddy hasn't noticed."

"Does that mean I can ask your mom for you hand in marriage?" Ron questioned, looking for a simpler path. "I mean normally a guy asks the father for his daughter's hand in marriage, but your folks seem to have an equal partnership. Doesn't that mean I could ask either of them?"

"Well first of all," Kim clarified her position in the subject, "I think asking the parents is _sooo_ old fashioned and out of date. Secondly, we're both eighteen years old. That means we're considered adults and can make our own decisions."

"Yeah but asking the father is important since he's usually the one who _pays_ for the wedding."

Kim had to think about that for a second. She really didn't think of herself as a traditional sort of person, but her parents definitely were. Here father especially so. In fact, Kim suspected her father got most of his parenting skills from watching that old TV Trash Heap show, **Leave it to Woodchuck**. James Timothy Possible was a mirror image of the father figure, Ward Beaver.

So yes, her father would expect Ron to ask for her hand in marriage. Heck, he'd probably ship Ron off on one of his rockets if they _didn't_ obtain his okay-dokey.

"You're right, Ron," Kim ceded. "We're going to have to talk to mom and dad about this. Come on." She got up off the old ratty couch and held her hand out to help Ron up.

"Are you sure it's the right time?" Ron questioned as he tentatively allowed Kim to help him to his feet. "I mean, maybe we should wait a week or two... or twenty... or two hundred."

"Ron," Kim giggled at his antics as they moved over to the ladder. "Daddy will feel the same way tomorrow or four years from now. We might as well jump right in and get it over with."

"Yeah," Ron nervously laughed as he started down the boards nailed to the tree. "Jump right in. It'll be painless, just like ripping off a bandage or getting hit by one of Shego's plasma blasts."

Unfortunately, Ron wasn't paying attention and missed one of the boards. Luckily, he only fell a few feet and landed on something soft and unimportant, his butt.

"Or maybe it'll hurt like falling outta a tree house," Ron groaned as he stood and dusted off his sore behind.

"Are you alright?" Kim begged in concern as she hopped down the few feet.

"Yeah, KP," Ron answered as they linked hands and walked off toward Kim's house. "Nothing damaged but my pride; And that's been injured so many times it become immune to pain."

"Hey!" Rufus squeaked as he popped up out of his pocket home-away-from-home, rubbing his head with one paw and shaking a fist at the two with the other.

"Sorry, Rufus," Ron automatically apologized to his constant companion. (If you're wondering where Rufus was while Kim and Ron were making out with Bonnie and Tara, well let's just say that the small, well-stocked refrigerator in the room was almost empty when the tryst was over and he'd gotten in a good nap.)

"We'll get you some cheese when we get to my house," Kim quickly added.

"Ho-kay," the naked mole rat happily chirped. To Rufus, all was right with the world if cheese was available.

Xxxxxx

A/N: Sorry if you're disappointed that I didn't write the bedroom scene. I'll leave that up to your imagination... and mine. (I gotta stay warm somehow during these cold Colorado winter. It's been a lulu so far.)


	6. Big News

Disclaimer: I don't own the character used in this fic, Disney does. That means I don't get paid one red cent for using them.

Author's note: This is a continuation of my story **Snark**. You'll have to read that first if you want to make any sense outta this one, if it even makes any sense at all.

Xxxxxx

Snark 2

Chapter 6

Big News

Xxxxxx

"Hi Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible called out as the two teens entered the kitchen through the back door. "Are you two hungry? I saved you each a plate."

"Please and thank you, mom," Kim answered as she suddenly realized that the make out session and talk took them well past dinner time and that she was starving.

"I'm not really that hungry, Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron anxiously said as he sat down beside Kim at the kitchen table which was also occupied by Mr. Dr. James Possible who was reading the newspaper.

The newspaper fell to the table top as James stare in astonishment at Ron. "You're _not_ hungry, Ronald? Are you sick or something?"

"No, Mr. Dr. P.," Ron quickly denied. "It's just that..."

"It's just that," Kim took over for him, "Ron and I have something to discuss with you and mom, and Ron's a bit nervous."

"Well I'll just heat up your plate anyway, Ron," Anne said, sticking the two plate of food she'd gotten out of the refrigerator into the microwave and setting the machine. "I know you'll be hungry before too long with how active you and Kimmie are."

"Yeah. Active," Ron nervously chuckled, thinking about the activity that had gone on not more that twenty minutes ago. He had worked up a powerful hunger with the three girls and was going to suggest he and Kim mosey over to Bueno Nacho for something to eat before the talk in the tree house. Now he'd totally lost his appetite.

"So, what do you want to discuss," Anne curiously asked as she sat down next to her husband. A certain scent came into the kitchen with the two teen and she had a fairly good idea what the talk would entail.

"Yes, Ronald," James said as he folded the newspaper and set it aside. "What's got you so wound up that you're not hungry?"

"Well, it's like this," Ron said as he straightened up in his seat and looked Mr. Dr. Possible in the eye.

On the short walk home, Kim had given Ron a pep talk about being more confident and standing up for what he desired and believed in. She'd said that if he did, most of his fears and phobias might just fade away. That was something Ron didn't really believe to be true, but he was willing to give it a shot; If only for Kim's sake.

"Kim and I have been talking and we decided to eventually get married so I'm asking you for her hand in marriage," Ron continued in one breath.

Both parent were stunned, to say the least. Kim was slightly less astonished that Ron was so direct, but quickly reined in her amazement and beamed with pride that her beau had come right to the point.

"Y-y-you want to marry my little Kimmie-Cub?" James begged, his voice rising a few octaves at the request. "But you're both too young to even be thinking about getting hitched. I don't want my little Kimmie-Cub to get hurt."

Kim let out a giggle at the fact that her father had just used the exact words that Ron had predicted he would use during their discussion in the tree house. Add to it that her father's voice had raised in pitch during his questions and sounded a lot like Ron's had made it all the more giggle-worthy.

"What's so funny?" Anne asked her daughter.

"Oh, nothing, mom," Kim quickly denied. Then she leaned over and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"But," James tried to take a different tact, quite pleased with himself at the coming word play, "a coworker who dabbles in astrology says that Kim is a Earth sign and Ronald is a Water sign. If you mix those two together, you get _mud._"

Without missing a beat, Ron riposted, "Yeah but Rufus is kinda like hay. If you mix him in with KP and me, altogether you get adobe; a really durable building material."

James wasn't happy at all by being shown up by Ron. He stood up from his chair and scowled at the blond boy like he was trying to decide what to do about the situation. James suddenly turned on his heels and said, "I'll be right back," as he marched out of the room.

After James had left, Anne turned to Kim with a huge smile and said, "I'm thrilled for you two. When do you want to have the wedding?"

"Well," Kim pondered. She hadn't really thought that far ahead quite yet. "We haven't discussed a date just yet but I think it'll either be sometime during college... or _maybe_ this coming summer, after school lets out?" Kim knew it was probably a long shot but she threw in the post-high school graduation time frame just to see how receptive her mother was to the idea of her and Ron getting married.

Just then the microwave beeped and Anne stood up to retrieve the food. She brought both plates to the table with some silverware she'd picked up on the way and set them down in front of the teens. She coyly asked, "And I suppose that this all came about because you two have become more... intimate?"

Kim turned beet red and Ron dropped his utensil at the accusation.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Kim nervously queried.

"Kimmie," Anne condescendingly chided. "You both smell like you've recently been _very_ busy in the bedroom. I hope I don't have to worry about digging out Jim and Tim's old baby clothes from the attic in the near future."

"No, Mother!" Kim indignantly shouted before she reigned in her pique. "Ron and I have... well, gotten better acquainted, as you implied, but we haven't gone _that_ far. We decided to wait until _after_ we're married to do _that."_ Kim wasn't about to tell her mother about Bonnie and Tara joining in on their sexual exploration, but she would let her know that she and Ron had started to move forward in their relationship.

"That's fine, honey, but..." Anne started to say before she saw her husband coming back into the room.

A stern-faced James Possible marched back into the kitchen carrying his briefcase. He towered over Ron as he set the case flat on the table and crossed his arms. "Ronald," James said with a bit of menace in his voice.

"Mr. Dr. P.," Ron casually returned as he set down his knife and fork, having almost finished the food on the plate. He'd decided not to back down from this confrontation. Kim was just too important to him. As scared as he was, this was one fight he wasn't going to lose.

James saw the deep-set conviction in Ron's face. He also spotted a bit of fear in the blond boy but it was overshadowed by the conviction. James let out a sigh as he stern demeanor slid from his face, replaced by a warm smile. He knew the battle was lost, that his little Kimmie-Cub was no longer his to guide and protect.

"Ronald," James kindly continued, "I knew this day would finally come but I held out as long as I could. You and Kimmie are meant for each other and I gladly turn over the reins of her protection to you."

Kim was simply ecstatic. Ever since the ninja monkeys in space sitch she'd been working on her father to ease up a bit on his over-protectiveness. It seemed that all of her hard work was now paying off. But her joy soon turned to fear again as the stern countenance returned to James' face. He snapped open the briefcase, pulled out a single 8 x 10 photo, and laid it on the table for all to see.

The photo was of a star cluster with a small black region in the center. Written on the image in white marker were the words "Black Hole - Ronald Stoppable" with an arrow pointing to the blank spot on the picture.

"But I must warn you, Ronald," James forcefully said as he leaned onto the table, glowering at the blond boy. "If you make my baby girl unhappy in _any_ way, I have a black hole picked out with _your_ name on it."

Ron sat there, blank-faced, for a few seconds staring at the photo before a huge smile grew and grew. "You named a black hole after me? That's _badical,_ Dr. P.!" He picked up the picture and held it to his face as he intently stared at the photo. "Where is it? How far is it from here? Is it really named after me?"

Anne and Kim broke out in peals of laughter at Ron's antics. Anne stood and went over to her husband, lovingly wrapping her arms around him. She loudly whispered in his ear, "I don't think your threat had quite the impact you thought it would."

"Well," James sheepishly sighed as he rubbed the side of his neck, "I'd hoped it wouldn't happen, but I figured it was inevitable. I got a hint that this was coming sooner rather than later when you started to leave bridal magazines around the house for Kimmie to find."

Xxxxxx

Figuring he was on a roll and also having seen the schedule of meetings and forums his parents were attending, Ron decided it would be a good idea to call his mother and father to tell them the news.

"Hi mom," Ron said into the speaker phone in Kim's room when his mother answered her cellphone. He knew his father didn't believe in cellphones, thinking they were just a fad, but his mother had to have one for her job. "I hope I'm not disturbing you." He could hear multiple conversations, like a loud murmur, going on in the background.

"Not at all, Ronnie," Jan Stoppable said. "Your father and I just got out of the last meeting for the day and we were heading out to grab a late dinner. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong Mrs. Stoppable," Kim cut in on her boyfriend, wanting to reassure Ron's mother that all was okay. "It's just that Ron and I have been discussing something with my mom and dad and we thought you should be in on it too."

"Oh, and what have you been talking about?"

"I asked Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. for Kim's hand in marriage," Ron blurted out before Kim could tactfully broach the subject.

Kim marveled at Ron's confidence. Twice now he'd come right out and gotten right to the point. The thought of becoming a motivational speaker immediately came to mind, if she could motivate Ron so easily. (But thinking about her future career could wait for another day.)

"Ummm, okay," Jan said after a few seconds. It was obvious to Kim that Ron's mother was a bit stunned by the news too. "This is all so sudden but... I guess I can see you two getting married in the future."

"Well," Ron continued his spiel. "We were thinking about getting married this summer before heading off to college."

"And your father is okay with this, Kim?" Dean Stoppable asked? It was obvious that Jan had put her cellphone on speaker so her husband could listen in on the conversation. "I would have thought he'd be against you two marrying so soon; Especially after hearing about how James treated you during the Space Center's open house a few years ago."

"Yes, well, mom and I have been working on dad's over-protectiveness ever since then," Kim answered. "He _has_ gotten better. He only threatened Ron with a trip to a black hole if Ron upsets me too much."

"He even named the black hole after me," Ron proudly boasted.

"Well, I think it's wonderful that you kids want to get married," Jan said, sounding happy about the announcement but also with a bit of anxiousness in her voice. "But graduation is only seven or eight months away. Aren't you rushing things a bit? I mean, can you get all of the arrangements made in that short amount of time?"

"I think that's plenty of time," Kim confidently answered. "It's no big."

"And anything's possible for a Possible," Ron quickly added before kissing his fiancé on the cheek.

"Well, okay Ronald," Dean Stoppable said with a sigh. "But we all should sit down and talk about this when your mother and I get home. There's a few things you'll need to know before you two tie the knot."

"Like what, Mr. Stoppable?" Kim queried in concern.

"Wellll, there's a few things Jan and I have been keeping from you kids," Dean tentatively said over the phone. "But it'd be best if we talked about them in person. But don't worry about it. I think you'll like at least half of the news; Maybe all of it."

"Oh... okay," Ron shrugged, knowing that whatever the news was, it was going to be another one of those 'this is our way of telling you' kind of thing. He never liked it when his parent did that to him but he thought he was pushing his luck for the day. Ron had already spoke up to Kim's father, _twice_ and this call was going better than he'd planned, so there was no use tempting fate.

"We'll talk when we get home Monday," Jan said before they said their good-byes and ended the call.

Kim hung up her telephone, turned to her beau and wrapped her arms around him before giving Ron a passionate kiss. When the buss broke she said, "I'm very proud of how you acted today, Ron. You stood up to my dad, twice, then took the initiative in calling your parents."

"Yeah," the blond chuckled as they both laid back next to each other on the bed with their legs dangling over the edge. "But I really gotta get them to stop telling me things at the last minute. I get the feeling that they're gonna drop a big bomb on me when they get home like..." he paused to think up the worst case scenarios he could think of before saying, "...we're moving to Scandinavia or they're gonna adopt a baby girl or something."

"Moving to Scandinavia would be bad," Kim lightly giggled, "but would them adopting a baby be so wrong?"

"It'd be sick and wrong," Ron groused with a sour face before he started to panic. "It'd be a major intrusion on the status quo on things at home. I mean they'd probably want me to babysit for them and I don't know the first thing about taking care of babies."

_"You_ might not," Kim cooed as she rolled to lie partially on Ron, "but your fiancée does."

"Hey, that's right," Ron chirped in realization, coming out of his funk. "I guess the only thing we need to worry about right now is finding a boyfriend for Bon. Then he'd be able to help her along with her hobby."

"That would be nice," Kim sighed at the prospect. "But Bonnie told me that she doesn't think any of the guys in school would fit the bill."

"I think I know someone who might," Ron slyly said as he snaked his arms around his future wife. "And I don't think Bonnie has really run into him to often before so she might _not_ have considered him."

Intrigued, Kim begged, "Who?"


	7. Horse and The Stripper

Disclaimer: I don't own the character used in this fic, Disney does. That means I don't get paid one red cent for using them.

Author's note: This is a continuation of my story **Snark**. You'll have to read that first if you want to make any sense outta this one, if it even makes any sense.

Xxxxxx

Snark 2

Chapter 7

Horse and The Stripper

Xxxxxx

It was Monday morning and the happy couple strolled into Middleton High School a lot earlier than normal. They had a non-villainous mission to complete and they wanted to get a head start on the project before classes began.

"Are you sure he'll be here this early?" Kim Possible questioned her newly designated fiancé.

"Ah yep-yep," Ron Stoppable affirmed as he led his redheaded girlfriend towards the gymnasium. "Last week he told me his arms were feeling a little weak so he decided to come in early and play some b-ball. I told him I'd try to join in if I could."

"A little exercise _does_ sound fairly nice before school starts," Kim enthused as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "I told Bonnie that I needed to see her before class so she should be here soon. I'll call and tell her to meet me in hall outside the gym."

As they approached the doors to the gym they could hear the rhythmic _thump thump thump_ of a basketball being dribbled so it was no surprise to see Felix Renton in his wheelchair under the near basket, bouncing the ball.

"Hey Felix," Ron called out as he shed his backpack and set it on the floor just inside the doors. "Are you ready to get beat in a little one-on-one?"

"Get beat, Stoppable?" the brown-haired boy laughed as he looked all around the large room. "I don't see anyone who can beat me here in the gym. Did you ask someone else to join us?"

"Very funny, Renton," Ron snarled, but with his goofy grin shining bright as he took a swipe at the ball to grab it. Of course he missed, badly. "You're going down 'cause I'm feeling like I can take on the world today."

"Oh, why's that?" Felix said as he deftly underhanded a shot around Ron's body that banked off the backboard and swished through the hoop.

Ron grabbed the ball as it bounced away and turned to Kim. "Are we starting to tell people about you-know-what?"

Kim could think of at least two 'you-know-what's' that Ron could be talking about so she was a bit confused. Was he talking about them trying to hook Felix up with Bonnie or about them getting married after graduation? Ron hadn't _officially _asked her yet and there still was the matter of a ring. With that in mind, she decided Ron was talking about hooking Bonnie up.

"You'll need to get that info we talked about before we do anything," Kim cryptically answered. At least it was a strange answer to Felix. "I'll wait outside for Bonnie while you get the info."

"Right KP," Ron enthused and watched Kim leave the gym before he turned back to his best male friend. He passed the basketball back to his not-so-handicapped, handicapped friend and said, "You never told me about why you're in a wheelchair. What's the dealie-o?"

Felix dribbled to his left as he maneuvered his motorized chair using only his other hand on the right wheel and stated, "We've know each other for almost two years now Ron, and you've never been interested in that before. Why now?" He hooked up a shot from the baseline that swished through the hoop with nothing but net. "Two, zip."

"It's nothing personal," Ron nervously answered as he retrieved the ball and tossed it out to Felix who had physically wheeled himself out to the foul line. "I'm just curious, you know? We're both guys and I was wondering if you could... you know... perform for the ladies... if you ever got a girlfriend or wife or something."

Felix stopped his dribble, warily peered at his buddy and questioned, "That's an odd question for so early in the morning. Again. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing big," Ron said as they moved over to the bleachers for this conversation and Ron sat down. "It's just that we're both guys and I know I've thought about it... I mean sex, with Kim. And I would guess that you've thought about it... I mean what you could do with a girl if you ever found one you liked."

"Oh, I get it," Felix chuckled as he spun the basketball on an index finger. "You're looking for advice on how to get Kim into bed."

"No-no-no," Ron vehemently denied, waving his hands in front of him. "KP and I haven't gone that far in our relationship just yet. I mean we've been in bed together but we haven't gone all the way. We're gonna wait until our wedding night next summer for that."

"You two are already thinking about getting married after graduation?" Felix yelped, stunned by the news. He knew Kim and Ron were tight, they always had been, but he'd been floored when he first met the two and afterward found out that they weren't even a couple yet. They'd acted as if they were already married during the first Motor Ed situation he was involved in.

"Well, Sha_,_" Ron answered as if it were the stupidest question in the world. "Kim and I got the approval from her parents on Saturday and we're talking to my parents about it tonight."

"But I didn't see an engagement ring on Kim's finger," Felix puzzled out loud as he set the basketball down on the bleachers.

"Yeah," Ron sheepishly chuckled as he absently rubbed the back of his neck. "All of this came about this last weekend and we haven't worked out all the details just yet."

"So then you're just starting to gather information for your wedding night?" Felix guessed, getting back to the original conversation about his accident and what he could do in the bedroom with a girlfriend. He remembered hearing about the threat Kim's father had used during the Moodulator incident and decided to turn the tables on his friend, so he slyly begged, "Or are you wondering just how far you can go before Kim's dad launches into a black hole?"

"No!" Ron yelped before he let out a big breath. "No, Mr. Dr. P. is okay with us getting married. He just doesn't want me to hurt her in any way and Kim and I are okay on the sex front." Ron's face suddenly lit up as he proudly announced, "He even has a black hole picked out and named it after me."

"So if you and Kim are okay in the bedroom," Felix tentatively said, trying to figure out what exactly Ron wanted to know about, "then why the questions earlier about the accident that put me in a wheelchair?"

"Awwww Maaaan," Ron groaned to himself, but loud enough for his friend to hear. "I was never good at getting info tactfully. Kim shoulda done it instead of me."

"Settle down, Ron," Felix soothed as he tried to get Ron's attention with his hand on the blond boy's arm. "What information do you need to know, and why?"

"Well, we have a new friend that's looking for a boyfriend," Ron blurted out, deciding to just let it all out, "and we thought you'd be the idea guy for the job... not that it'd be a job getting to know her or anything but she hasn't had the best track record with her previous boyfriends because she broke up with Brick about a half dozen times before he left for college. But her personality _has_ improved so it shouldn't be a total job to get to know the new her and she's looking to find someone who can help her with a new hobby and..."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," Felix cut off Ron's rambling. (Just because Ron decided to outright ask didn't mean his thoughts would be very coherent.) "Are you talking about Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"Well, yeah," Ron shrugged. "Didn't I say that?"

"No, you didn't mention her by name. But why would you want to hook me up with Bonnie and what's the new hobby you mentioned?"

"Well, that's kinda the reason I asked about your accident," Ron sheepishly hedged. "She's looking for someone to get intimate with and her hobby has to do with the intimacy. She kinda likes it when someone dominates her in the bedroom."

Felix' mouth silently worked for a couple of seconds as he tried to process that little tidbit of information before he said, "I don't even want to know just _how_ you know that but..." he shook his head and laughed, "I never woulda thought Bonnie Rockwaller would be the submissive type. She's always been the dominatrix of the school, ruling the student body with an iron fist."

"It's a strange story," Ron said as he swiftly picked up the basketball, stood and dribbled toward the basket. He tried for a layup but only managed to wedge the ball between the backboard and the hoop.

"I'll get the ball down," Felix laughed as Ron tried to jump up to the dislodge the ball. He put his high tech chair into flight mode and hovered up to the rim, "and you can tell me all about it while I whip your sorry butt."

Xxxxxx

"Hi, B.," Kim waved to her new friend as Bonnie walked up the hallway toward the gymnasium. "Thanks for coming in early."

"No problem, K.," Bonnie laughed as she met up with one of her new bed buddies. She slyly asked, "But why get here so early? Are we meeting up with Tara and Ron Ron under the bleachers for a little morning delight?"

"No," Kim quickly denied with a slight blush to her face as she swiftly glanced around to make sure no one heard the come-on. No one was near by so she let out the breath she'd been holding and said, "No, I just thought it'd be nice if we could get in a little exercise before school started. You know, get the blood pumping."

"I can get your blood pumping," Bonnie cooed as she leaned in and brushed her lips to Kim's.

"Bonnie," Kim yelped and backed off a step. A small, sly smile graced her lips as she cooed, "Save it for the bedroom. You don't want to get detention for PDA'ing me in the hallway."

"Oh, I don't know," Bonnie coyly returned with a slight, sexy smile. "If we're in detention together, it might be worth it."

"It would be if Mr. Barkin wasn't in charge of detention," Kim snarked back with a light chuckle. "He keeps a close eye on his detainees. If it were Miss Wisp or any of the other teachers, they might leave us alone for a few minutes."

"Yeah," Bonnie chuckled alone with her former enemy, now new friend (and hopefully more often, bed mate.) She turned to the gym when she heard a basketball being dribbled, thumbed at the door and asked, "So, who's in there?"

"Ron's in there with his friend, Felix," Kim said as she moved to the double doors and opened one of them. "Come on. Let's get started."

"I don't think I know Felix," Bonnie replied as she cautiously moved over so she could peek in the open door. She saw Ron, dressed in his usual garb of cargo pants and red jersey over a black long-sleeved shirt playing defense against a guy in a wheelchair. The guy seemed nice enough. His casual clothes were neat and stylish while not too dressy and she liked his hairstyle. All-in-all, she found him kinda handsome and a bit desirable.

Intrigued by what she saw, Bonnie begged, "What's he like?"

"Well," Kim started as she shot a quick glimpse at the wheelchair-bound boy before turning back to the teal-eyed brunette, "Felix is intelligent, confident and kinda funny at times. He's a really great guy once you get to know him."

"What does that mean?" Bonnie warily asked as she yanked the door out of Kim's hands and closed it so she could concentrate on Kim's answer.

"It's just that..." Kim faltered a bit in embarrassment, her cheeks tinged pink. "Well, I kinda made a fool of myself when we first met. I was afraid I'd hurt his feelings if I mentioned him being in a wheelchair."

"So, what happened?"

"He found it funny when I started to talk to him," Kim groaned, thinking about how embarrassed she was and Felix calling her out on it. "I tried to avoid all references to his chair and could barely talk to him without stumbling all over my words."

"So he's cool about being confined to a wheelchair?" Bonnie asked as she peered in the wire-reinforced slit window to the gym.

"Totally," Kim said in relief. She was concerned that the old Bonnie might rear its ugly head and not want to meet Felix because he was handicapped.

"Okay," Bonnie said as she opened the door and stepped into the gym.

After brief a introduction, it was decided that the girls would square off against the boys for a little two-on-two. Ron immediately went to guard Kim which left Bonnie to go up against Felix.

"How athletic are you?" Felix casually asked as he dribbled the ball behind the free throw line.

"I'm almost as good as Kim is," Bonnie said as she hunkered down to defend the basket.

"That's too bad," Felix said as he swiftly wheeled around the brunette, dribbling the ball between Bonnie's legs and went in for a easy layup.

"Whoa," Bonnie marveled as she spun around to watch the easy score.

Xxxxxx

All too soon it was time to head to class.

The basketball game was a close one. While Felix easily outclassed Bonnie, Kim simply destroyed Ron's defense. The game ended when Ron passed the ball towards the rim and Felix hovered up for a slam dunk. Bonnie called for an unfair advantage but since both Kim and Ron knew about Felix' flight capabilities, it was decided that the bucket was allowed.

After homeroom, Bonnie, Kim and Ron went to their second class of the day: Music appreciation. They were suppose to give an oral report on some unknown artist and, unfortunately, Mr. Barkin was subbing for their usual teacher.

"All right, Stoppable," the gruff teacher/Vice Principal barked at the blond boy. "You're up first."

Fortunately, Ron had his assignment completed. He walked up to the front of the class with a small boombox, set it on the teacher's desk and turned to the class.

"My report is on someone who you've probably never heard of but I bet you know at least one of his pieces," Ron started with a broad grin. "Has anyone heard of David Rose?"

The student, all except Kim who had helped a little with the report, looked quizzically at the freckle-faced, blond boy.

"I didn't think so," Ron said as he pressed play on the music machine. "How about this piece of music?" Right off the bat, everyone realized that the piece was an instrumental with mostly violins being plucked. It was an upbeat piece of music that was somewhat familiar to a lot of the student, having heard it somewhere before.

"It's called **Holiday For Strings** and was the theme song for **The Red Skelton Show **on TV. David Rose was the musical director for the show during its entire twenty-one year run.

"While originally born in England, Mr. Rose moved to Chicago early in his life before forming an orchestra, then moving to Hollywood." Ron turned off the machine and continued his report. "He compose music for a lot of the television shows in the '60s like **Bonanza**, **Highway to Heaven** and **Little** **House on the Prairie.**

"But his biggest hit came about as somewhat of an accident," Ron said with a gleam in his eye. "In 1962, he'd just recorded Ebb Tide and went on vacation. The recording studio suddenly discovered that they didn't have anything to put on the B-side of the 45 record they were going to release, so they had an office boy go through some of the old music Rose had previously recorded. The office boy found a recording Rose had made four years earlier that was full of sassy trombones and a great drum beat. That B-side recording made it to the number one slot of the **Billboard Top 100** list in July of '62 and became a hit with a _certain_ audience.

"Let's see if any of you recognize it." Ron turned around, cued up the song and started the machine again.

As the music began, all of the student sat up in their chairs with wide astonished faces and started to hoot, holler and cat-call.

Ron let the music play for a whole minute before he turned it off and smiled to the students who were all paying a lot more attention than when the report started. "Of course you know who that song is a favorite of," Ron said with his goofy smile practically severing his face in two. "It's called **The Stripper**. I find it funny that the song David Rose is most know for came about as an afterthought of the music company. Thank you."

Ron quickly gathered up his boombox and returned to his seat to more cat-calls and a few high fives from the raucous classroom. As he sat down, Mr. Barkin rose to his full six foot four inch height and growled, "Stoppable!"

"Yes, Mr B.?" Ron chirped back, still smiling to beat the band.

Mr. Barkin suddenly deflated as he let out a heavy sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly shook his head before he finally said, "Fine. You get an A."

Xxxxxx

From my research, all of Ron's info on David Rose and his music is correct. I bet you didn't know who he was either. I surely didn't. You can Google or Bing his music and listen to it. I've actually downloaded a few of his pieces for my own enjoyment.


	8. Our Way of Telling You

Disclaimer: I don't own the character used in this fic, Disney does. That means I don't get paid one red cent for using them.

Author's note: This is a continuation of my story **Snark**. You'll have to read that first if you want to make any sense outta this one, if it even makes any sense.

Xxxxxx

Snark 2

Chapter 8

Our Way of Telling You

Xxxxxx

Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible came down the stair from his room when they heard the second car pull into the driveway shortly after the first. That meant both of Ron's parents were home from work. The young couple had been up in his room doing homework, between a few rounds of kissing, but broke it off when the first car arrived.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Ron greeted his parents as the older couple entered the house through the front door. "How was the conference over the weekend?"

"It went very well," Mrs. Janette Stoppable answered as she took off her coat and hung it in the closet. "Nothing new was discussed but it was nice to meet some of my colleagues outside the office."

"And we found a really nice restaurant on our first night there," Mr. Dean Stoppable added with a chuckle, "so the food was great."

"That's great, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Kim enthused, inpatient to get the pending talk over "So, what are the two pieces of news you wanted to discuss with Ron and me?"

"Let's sit down in the living room," Jan suggested as she led the way.

The two couples got comfortably seated before Jan spoke again and addressed her son. "Now then. We do have two pieces of news for you since you and Kim have decided to tie the knot next summer. Which would you like the hear first? The really good news or the news you may not like?"

"Um," Ron pondered for only a split second because he'd already decided, "How about the news I may not like. That way we end on a high note."

"Okay," Dean said as he leaned back in his easy chair and laced his fingers behind his head in a relaxed position. "Your mother and I have decided to cut back on the amount of time we spend on conferences and such. That means we'll be at home a lot more often."

"That's not bad news," Ron perked up, thinking he'd be able to spend more time with his parents.

"But since you and Kim have decided to tie the knot and will be heading off to college soon," Jan continued the news, "we've also decided to adopt a baby to fill the void."

Kim blurted out in surprise, "Ron, that's what you thought the news would be!"

"Yeah, well," Ron faltered, dreading what that news would entail for him and Kim.

"That means we'd also like to move your room into the attic," Dean said as he leaned forward in his chair. "We want to use your old room as a nursery."

"But does also that mean you'll want me to," Ron gulped down his worse fear, "babysit?"

"On occasion," Dean nonchalantly shrugged. "We'll still attend the odd banquet and go out to dinner every once in a while so we'll need someone to look after the little tyke."

"Don't worry, Ron," Kim said, lovingly patting his thigh. "Don't forget you're getting engaged to a girl who's babysat for a number of years."

"The engagement is related to our other news," Jan said as she moved the conversation forward. "Getting married and living together costs a lot of money, especially if you're also attending college."

"And as such," Dean took over, "we thought it was time to tell you about your nest egg."

"So... what?" Ron queried, thinking this part of the news was about paying for college and if he would need to get a job or something to help pay for everything else. "You _have_ been socking a little bit away in a college fund for me, haven't you?"

"It's more than a little bit," Dean laughed and his wife joined in on the inside joke. "If you remember, you received a check from Bueno Nacho during your sophomore year for inventing the Naco."

"Yeah," Ron grumbled, remembering how the money all disappeared very quickly. "I'm sorry that I disappointed you by losing it all."

"That's okay, son," Dean said as he sat back in his chair again. "Your mother and I have written that off as a learning experience for you."

"Yeah, but..." Ron started to say before his mother cut him off.

"Don't forget, this is news you'll really like."

"Yeah um, okay," Ron shrugged. If his parents were going to forget that he'd lost ninety-nine million dollars then who was he to dwell on the subject.

"Wait a minute," Kim perked up with an idea. "That check was a _royalty_ check for inventing the Naco. That means the royalties should continue to come in as long as the product sells. Right?"

"Very good, Kim," Dean said in admiration. "That's exactly correct. After the first check... disappeared, I contacted Bueno Nacho corporate headquarters and requested that any further checks be sent to me instead of the local branch of the restaurant. I've received two checks so far and should be getting a third in a month or two."

"Wow!" Ron perked up considerably. "That means I'm a millionaire again! Ah Boo-yeah!"

"Oh no, Ron," Kim grumped at her fiancé. "I will not stand for a repeat of 'The Ron'. If he shows up, the wedding is off."

"Awww Maaaan!" Ron moaned. "Boo-yeah denied."

"You don't need to worry about a repeat of that, Kim," Dean Stoppable chuckled at his son's and future daughter-in-law's banter. "The royalties are quite secure. I've divided the money into different money market accounts, IRAs, CDs, a special college fund and a few secured savings accounts; Although I have been putting a little into his regular bank account for everyday expenses."

"I was wondering why I haven't overdrawn on my bank account?" Ron pondered, scratching his head in thought.

"Not wanting to sound like a gold-digger or anything," Kim tentatively ventured, "but how much money are we talking about?"

"We don't think you're a gold-digger, Kim," Janette cooed to her future daughter-in-law. "You were discussing getting married before you found out about the royalties and you never took any payments for any of the rescues or bad guy fighting you've done over the years."

"When I last checked on the accounts," Dean answered Kim's question, "there was just under a quarter billion dollars, altogether."

"Whoa!" both Kim and Ron gasped at the number.

"Both of the royalty checks were a little larger than the first," Dean explained, "and all of the investments have shown a steady growth. Within a few years, and with a little prudent planning, you two _could_ possibly live off the interest alone for the rest of your lives."

"Wow, that's all well and good but," Ron hesitantly said as he anxiously scratched the back of his head, "is it possible to get a little advance on my allowance?"

"You're not thinking about buying any bling, are you?" Kim suspiciously queried.

Ron took Kim's left hand in his and nervously said, "As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I was thinking, and I thought you'd like to come along so I don't mess up getting you an engagement ring."

"I _think_ I can free up some funds for that purchase," Dean coyly said with a light laugh as he leaned back in his easy chair and stretched out, now satisfied that his son was becoming a little more fiscally responsible.

Xxxxxx

Felix and Bonnie strolled along the pathway in Middleton Park talking about everything and nothing, with a few stretches of amiable silence. After a particular long bout of not talking, Felix finally decided to broach the subject that neither of them had mentioned yet.

"Um, Ron told me you're looking for someone to help with a new, ah... hobby, you're getting into."

"What?" Bonnie was startled out of the reverie she'd been in. She was trying to broach the subject of them maybe going on a date to start off their relationship but was totally surprised by the words Ron and hobby. Hobby was how only Ron would described her kinky little fetish. Did Felix know all about her dalliance into being tied up and submissive?

"Ron said you were into a new hobby," Felix repeated, thinking she hadn't heard him the first time. "So, what's your new thing? I like to game on the web a bit and shoot hoops." Ron _had_ told him a little about Bonnie's fetish but he didn't want to come right out and talk about it. That _might_ come off as being curious, but it could also be interpreted as being rude.

"Oh, aaaaaah," Bonnie stalled before she finally decided to play coy with the boy. "My hobby is kinda personal and only a few close friends know about it."

"Well, I didn't want to _step_ on your toes or anything," Felix slyly shot back. Two could play this game.

"Don't you mean _roll_ over my toes?" Bonnie laughed, seeing how far she could joke with the boy in the wheelchair.

"Touché Miss Rockwaller. Touché," Felix smiled. He realized Bonnie had enough gumption in her and that they were going to have a lot of fun if they started dating. "But you don't have a gag in your mouth so you can tell me about your pleasurable little secret."

_"Oh, this guy is good," _Bonnie thought to herself. _"And he knows about me liking to get tied up. But I wonder if all of his male parts work. That'd put a damper on any real playtime fun we'd encounter."_

"I know I don't have a gag in my mouth... just _yet,"_ Bonnie whimsically shot back. "But are you _man_ enough to put one there, or maybe force me tell you about my little secret?"

"I'm man enough to make you talk," Felix playfully growled back. He'd had enough of this witty banter so he grabbed the brunette's wrist, twirled her onto his lap and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. After around ten seconds of osculating, he broke the buss and asked, "Are you ready to talk now?"

"Oh no, never," Bonnie laid out across his lap, feigning a swoon with the back of her wrist to her forehead. "I'll _never_ talk, no matter what you do to me."

"We'll see, little lady. We'll see," Felix said in his best domineering voice before he kissed her again.

"Wow!' Bonnie enthusiastically cheered after the kiss broke. She could definitely feel Felix' blood pressure increasing as a certain male appendage began to grow against her butt. That meant that all of his important part were working. "Um, maybe we should take this somewhere private. My mom's not going to be home for a few days, so why don't we resume this discussion my house?"

"Just tell me which way to go," Felix said as he shifted his wheelchair into hover mode and zoom up twenty feet into the air to avoid any ground traffic.

"This is the only way to fly," Bonnie giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and wiggled her posterior onto his manhood.

Xxxxxx

It was Tuesday morning and Kim and Ron were in the gymnasium idly shooting hoops, waiting for Felix to show up. The gym door open and not one but two people rolled in. Bonnie was sitting on Felix' lap with a huge smile on her face. As soon as the well-tanned brunette saw Kim, she squealed in delight, shot up off of her seat and ran to the redhead to tell her all about her new boyfriend and what they did the previous night when they were alone at her house.

When Kim saw Bonnie enter the gymnasium, she squealed in delight and raced over to show the brunette her new engagement ring she'd gotten and talk about what she and Ron had done the previous night when they were alone at her house.

Felix rolled over to meet up with Ron under the basket. They fist-bumped then turned to watch their girlfriends chatter away like two enthusiastic schoolgirls.

"I see you got Kim an engagement ring," Felix nonchalantly commented. "Sweet."

"I see you and Bonnie hooked up," Ron casually said back. "Badical." He bounced the ball a few times on the floor, then caught it against his hip before he asked, "You wanna be my best man?"

"Cool," Felix calmly replied as he and Ron continue to watch the two girls carry on in an animated conversation that was still racing along at a mile a minute. "At least I'll have a date for it."

"That's true," Ron nodded as he bounced the ball a few more times. "Wanna play a game of horse?" He tossed the ball toward the basket and somehow it wedged in between the rim and backboard again.

"I will _not_ try to match that shot, Stoppable," Felix laughed as he put his wheelchair into hover mode to retrieve the basketball.

Xxxxxx

And this is where I'll end the story. Bonnie's snark has been mostly derailed and I got Kim and Ron engaged with Hanna on the way.

I guess I could end it with one additional line.

"And the two couples lived happily ever after."

Now we're done.

-30-


End file.
